El Reflejo
by Marivi-chan
Summary: Esta es la historia del que, para salvar la vida de su padre, arriesgo su propia vida y su honor, peleando en una guerra en donde la valentia y el coraje de todos aquellos hombre jamas llego a compararse a los suyos, la valentia y el coraje de una mujer.
1. Prologo: La invasión

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater **NO** me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Atsushi Okubo, y Mulan tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Walt Disney y demas... los de WD a veces me asustan XDD

* * *

><p><em>"La liebre hembra y la liebre macho corren juntas ¿Acaso serias capas de distinguirlas?"<em>

** Mulan**

**Prologo: La invasion  
><strong>

_China - Año 1560_

El joven guardia paseo sus ojos de nuevo por la extension de aquella muralla. Estaba obscuro, pero gracias a la luz de una de las antorchas colgadas a las afueras de la torre a su espalda, lograba vislumbrar con claridad su pequeña zona de guardia.

El sonido del aleteo de un ave lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendolo girarse justo a tiempo para observar como un halcon de un amarillo grisaseo se acercaba a el y le arrancaba de un zarpaso el casco de su armadura, chillando al detenerse en la sima de la siguiente torre de la muralla, a un par de metros del guardia.

-¿Pero que...?- habia susurrado este, llevando una mano hacia su cabeza, sintiendo un liquido calido salir de este. Llevo la mano hasta sus ojos, observando como habia sangre en sus dedos. -Maldito...-

Mas no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de pronto un objeto negro se alzo por sobre uno de los costados de la muralla. El joven corrio hasta el sitio, observando lo que ahora se encontraba trabado entre los bloques de la misma. -¿Un gan...?

Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido cuando otros miles de esos objetos se alzaron por sobre la muralla, trabandose como la primera entre los bloques. -Oh, mierda... ¡Nos atacan!- grito corriendo para tomar la antorcha que habia en la pared. Pero una espada se clavo a un par de centimetros de su brazo al alcanzarla, deteniendolo.

-Yo que tu no hubiese dicho eso, muchacho...- susurro una voz grave, aterradora. El guardia se giro lentamente, observando entonces tras el la sombra de una persona agasapada, como asechandolo

-Tu...Asura...-

Entonces la silueta se irguio en toda su altura, volviendose aun mas aterrador. A pesar de que se veia delgado, su presencia inspiraba terror, miedo. Pero a pesar del terror, el guardia logro subir la escalera que llevaba a la cima de la torre, encendiendo una antorcha mucho mas grande para dar alarma a las demas torres. -!LOS HUNO NOS ATACAN¡-

-Creo que no es muy listo el muchacho ¿Eh, reina Aracne?- pregunto Asura sin moverse de su sitio, observando hacia donde el guardia habia encendido la antorcha. -¿Desea que lo mate?

Entonces la multitud de hombres seguidores del pelinegro que ahora ocupaban aquella zona de la muralla abrieron paso para una figura mas pequeña y delicada que las demas, mostrandose a la luz junto al hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos, Asura. Era una mujer, el cabello atado en un moño con forma de araña, con un hermoso kimono negro como su cabello. Con un abanico cubria casi todo su rostro a excepcion de sus ojos, violetas.

-Dejalo.- Ordeno con voz dulce pero aterradora. -Que el emperador se entere.-

-¿Pero no estariamos causando mucho alboroto?-

-Tranquilo, mi querido Asura...- sonrio detras del abanico. -...Mi primer deseo es que el pueblo de China sepa, que al construir esta estupida muralla, retaron mi soberania... ahora les devolveremos el golpe. ¿O no, mis queridos Huno?-

Entonces el grito de guerra de aquel ejercito, junto con la luz de las antorchas encendiendose con un efecto domino por el resto de las torres, fue el comienzo de lo que seria una historia que cambiaria al mundo para siempre...

_"Aquella, que para salvar la vida de su padre, arriesgo su propia vida y su honor, peleando en una guerra en donde la valentia y el coraje de todos aquellos hombre jamas llego a compararse a los suyos, la valentia y el coraje de una mujer"_

* * *

><p><strong>Holas! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! Me presento con este fanfic...*esta nerviosa*... y aunque este no es el primer FF que hago (me conocen por ser escritora de algunos ff de Inuyasha y Bleach) este es mi primer fanfic de Soul Eater...<strong>

**SISISI, YO SE! se que diran: Gaaah, otra tonta fanatica de Disney. *suspiro* seguro pone a Soul como un cursi y a Maka como una weona. POS NO! porque podre ser muy fanatica de Disney, pero no voy a insultar a esta obra de arte de esa manera. Por ello he elegido esta pelicula tan buena como lo es Mulan para convertirla en un ff que al menos valga la pena. Aun asi, advierto que a veces se me va la mano y algun Ooc se me puede salir, y cuando eso pase AVISENME! para darme tres bofetadas XDDDD**

**Bueno, sin mas, espero que les guste, y si les gusto, entonces dejen un review, asi sea para insultarme y no seguir con esta locura XD**

**Sayonara!**


	2. 1: La Hija Honorable

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater **NO** me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Atsushi Okubo, y Mulan **tampoco** me pertenece, le pertenece a Walt Disney y demás.

**Aclaracion**: Se que muchos se preguntaran despues de leer este capitulo el porque no cambie los apellidos de los personajes (Albarn, Evans, Ford, etc., no es que sean apellidos muy comunes en China XD) es porque realmente me parecio mala idea cambiarlos, asi que pongamos que en China, esos nombres y apellidos son algo comun XDD. Ademas, no sorprendan cuando observen nombres en japones (Tamashi, por ejemplo) ...es que no pude evitar ponerlos T.T

Muchas gracias a **Alice Ushiromiya Albarn** y a la jovencita **anonima** que dejo su rvw XDDDDDDDD aun asi los aprecio mucho por ser los dos primeros :D

Ahora, sufran COFCOF DIGO disfruten:

* * *

><p><em>"Aquella mujer, con espiritu libre como el viento, pero con el cuerpo atado a una sociedad que solo los hombres rigen."<em>**  
><strong>

_**El Reflejo**_

**Capitulo 1: La Hija Honorable  
><strong>

Las enormes puertas rojas con decoraciones en dorado fueron abiertas rapidamente, dejando pasar a los tres hombres en armadura que caminaban con paso apresurado. Se detuvieron entonces al pie del alto trono al fondo de la habitacion, incando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza ante el hombre vestido por completo de negro.

-Su majestad. Los Huno han logrado traspasar la muralla.- informo el hombre del medio, con la armadura mas llamativa, al no llevar el casco, el hombre mostraba su cabellera corta, en punta y blanca como la nieve.

-¡Emperador, eso es algo imposible.! ¡La gran muralla fue diseñada para no ser traspasada por nadie!- exclamo un hombre que se encontraba de pie detras del trono del emperador. Pero con una seña del emperador se callo, dejando continuar al alvino.

Este levanto la vista, mostrando entonces sus ojos, rojos como la sangre. -Asura El Kishin y Aracne Gorgon los dirigen.- El emperador se removio levemente en su trono, pero el ojirojo no pudo ver su expresion, al llevar el mandatario su tipica mascara de calabera blanca. -Mandaremos a las tropas para que monten la guardia en el palacio imperial de inmediato.

-No. Envien a las tropas a proteger a mi pueblo.- ordeno el hombre, levantandose de su asiento. -Ox Ford.-

El hombre delgado y con lentes que se mantenia detras del trono se acerco dando una reverencia -Si, su majestad.-

-Reparte avisos de movilizacion por todas las provincias.- ordeno mientras bajaba las escaleras que conectaban su trono con el suelo. El hombre delgado, con un par de mechones de cabello levantados como antenas a los lados de su cabeza y sobresaliendo de su sombrero empezo a escribir en la tabla que llevaba en su mano -Llama a las recervas, recluta a todos los meisters y a las Death Scytes, y consigue a todos los soldados como sea posible.-

-Disculpe, Shinigami-sama, emperador, pero creo que para detenerlos bastara con mis tropas.- Opino el alvino mientras se levantaba con los otros dos soldados que lo acompañaban

-Perdoneme entonces, general Evans, pero no quiero correr riesgos. Sabes bien que la balanza puede ser cambiada por tan solo un grano de arroz, un hombre puede hacer la diferencia.-

Entonces el ojirojo bajo la cabeza, aceptando su orden. -Como usted ordene, Shinigami-sama.- dijo, dandose la vuelta para irse, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-General Evans... Tengo que pedirle tambien que reclute usted mismo al joven Death Scyte... necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, y ese chico, estoy seguro, nos sera de mucha ayuda.-

-¿Esta seguro de esto, Shinigami-sama? Recuerde que es la Death Scyte mas joven de todos. Aun no ha tenido siquiera su primera batalla como capitan.-

El emperador entonces hablo con una voz extrañamente chistosa. -Estoy seguro de que sera un triunfador, joven Wes. Despues de todo, es su hermano menor ¿No?- El hombre asintio con cierta duda. -Estoy seguro que lo has entrenado bien. Ahora ve, y ayuda a Ox a cumplir mi orden.-

Wes asintio y reverencio una ultima vez antes de salir de la habitacion.

* * *

><p>Tomo uno de los pequeños granos de arroz entre los palillos, dejandolo hacer equilibrio en la cima del pequeño monton antes de que terminara rodando. -Callada y recatada...- Tomo un monton de arroz entonces entre los palillos -Elegante... refinada...- se llevo el alimento a la boca. -Efducafda...- siguio observando el pergamino enrollado ante sus ojos en la mesa. -Delicada, desenvuelta...y... y... ¡Puntual!- recordo entonces, al parecer se habia grabado todo. No por nada habia estudiado por mas de tres semanas seguidas.<p>

En ese preciso momento, el canto de un gallo en el techo, sobresaltándola -¡Mierda, es tarde!- se levanto de un golpe de su cama, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de su habitación. Ese día no podía darse el lujo de salir tarde. -¡Tamashi! ¡Tamashi!- grito mientras corria buscándolo por su casa, entonces paso por encima de un pequeño perro que dormía placidamente en el suelo de la cocina. -¡Tamashi, vamos. Arriba!- dijo agitandolo suavemente para que despertara.

Y como un pequeño resorte, el perro blanco se levanto de un golpe, ladrando feliz. -¿Me ayudaras hoy a hacer mis tareas?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el collar del perro y ataba a el una especie de caña con un hueso colgando de un hilo lo suficientemente lejos como para que el animal no lo alcanzara. Ademas amarro un saco con maíz con un pequeño agujero y soltó al perro, que al ver al hueso empezó a correr en un intento en vano por alcanzar el jugoso hueso, a lo que la joven aprovecho su entusiasmo -y el rastro de maiz que dejaba al dar un paso, para abrirle la puerta que daba hacia el patio, por donde el perro salio disparado, dejando su rastro de maiz.

Las gallinas empezaron a picotear aquel rastro, hambrientas, mas al ver que el rastro seguia y seguia, empezaron a seguir al perro, que ahora subia rapiamente hacia el pequeño templo familiar.

Dentro de este, y en frente de aquellas piedras pulidas con las inscripciones de todos los ancestros de la familia, un hombre de cabellos rojizos encendía un par de palillos de incienso, una ofrenda para sus ancestros que coloco sobre aquel plato sujeto por la imagen de un gato que sostenia el plato con sus cuatro patas y colgaba del techo por su larga cola. El pelirrojo, que ya pintaba varias canas bien disimuladas, dejo su baston en el suelo, se arrodillo y junto sus manos.

-Honorables ancestros, con su poder, ayuden a mi hija a impresionar a la casamentera este día...- pero ambiente silencioso y pacifico fue interrumpido por el ladrar de Tamashi, que entro corriendo, paso frente al hombre y salio rodeándolo, antes de que las gallinas aparecieran comiéndose el rastro de maíz y cacareando. El de ojos verdes como el jade no se inmuto de ello físicamente, pero mentalmente supo que aquello era obra de su hija. Suspiro -...Ayudenla... Ayudenla...-

La joven hija del pelirrojo se encontraba ahora a las afueras del templo. Dejo la bandeja con té a un lado en el suelo -Buen trabajo, Tamashi, aquí esta tu recompensa.- dijo mientras desataba el hueso y de lo dejaba al perro que ladro feliz antes de empezar a mordisquearlo. Ella sonrio mientras tomaba la bandeja y se giraba -Padre, te traigo el...- pero en el mal momento en que su padre salia del templo, chocando con el y dejando caer la taza vacia.

-¡Maka!- exclamo el pelirrojo al escuchar la taza caer, pero su hija lo acallo.

-Tranquilo, Spirit. Tengo repuesto.- dijo y saco de la faja de su kimono otra taza identica.

-Maka...- pero su hija ya no lo escuchaba al estar hablando y sirviendo té en la taza

-Recuerda que el doctor...

-Maka...

-Dijo que: Tres...

-Maka.

-...Tazas de te en la mañana...

-Maka.

-Y tres por la noche.- sentencio, dandole a su padre la taza con té en las manos. -Listo.-

Spirit suspiro. -Maka, hija mia, deberias estar a estas horas en la ciudad. Recuerda que debes...- pero su hija lo interrumpio.

-...Dar honor a la familia Albarn. Si padre, ya lo se. Pero para mi es mas importante tu salud. Ademas, en un momento estaré alla ¿Si? Kioume es un caballo muy rapido y me llevara con mamá y la tia Marie en un santiamen ¿Oh no, Kioume?- dijo, observando hacia la caballeriza al gran caballo negro y blanco, que solo relincho con un dejo de fastidio humano.

El padre suspiro de nuevo. -Esta bien, hija mía. Que tengas mucha suerte.- dijo, depositando un suave beso en la frente de la joven de enormes ojos verdes como el Jade, que le sonrió y devolvió el beso esta vez en la mejilla de su padre antes de bajar las escaleras de dos en dos y montarse sobre el caballo que salto la talanquera sin mucho esfuerzo. Spirit suspiro por cuarta vez, observando como su hija desaparecía de su vista. -...Creo... que ire a orar un poco mas.-

* * *

><p>El trafico de carretas y animales en la ciudad era digno de una epoca mucho mas moderna. Seguramente si hubiesen existido los automoviles, en ese momento hubiese mas de una corneta sonando por alli. Pero al estar en la China de 1560, en vez de cornetas, insultos y gritos era lo que se escuchaba en las calles.<p>

Un enorme caballo montado por una joven con un par de coletas se abrió paso hábilmente entre las carretas, personas y demás, llegando entonces a una esquina, en donde dos mujeres mayores que ella la esperaban.

-¡Maka, hija mía, hasta que por fin llegas!- exclamo preocupada la mayor de las tres. Una mujer con cuerpo hermoso a pesar de su edad y las canas que se localizaban con un poco de esfuerzo entre la melena rubia clara, ondulada y larga pero atada en una trenza. Los ojos dorados como el oro se posaron sobre su hija, que se bajo del cuadrupedo con un muy mal aspecto -el cabello enmarañado y con algunas espigas de trigo y paja, polvo y tierra en el rostro y el kimono arrugado.- a abrazarla.

-¡Te dije que ella vendría, Kami! Lo que pasa es que te encanta preocuparte por todo. Así te saldrán mas canas.- advirtió la otra mujer, mas joven que Kami, hermosa igualmente pero no como las dos Albarn. Su cabello un poco menos ondulado y corto que el de su hermana, pero mas obscuro, logrando un color mostaza encantador. Poso sus ojos tambien dorados en su sobrina al momento en que ella la abrazo. -Te dije que este amiguito haria que ella llegara, pero nunca crees en mis artefactos de buena suerte.- dijo, y saco de la manga de su kimono una pequeña jaula de madera con una pequeña criatura blanca, con una especie de nariz/pico larga y ojos enormes.

Maka lo observo. -¿Que demonios es eso, tía Marie?- pregunto mientras picaba con su dedo indice la pequeña jaula, mas dejo de hacerlo cuando el pequeño animal o lo que fuera grito -¡Baka!- apuntandole con una especie de bastón que llevaba en su pata.

-Esto, es un Excalibur. Dicen que si lo llevas contigo siempre, te traerá mucha suerte.- dijo la rubia supersticiosa. -Y como se que no me has creído nada, te lo probare a ti y a tu incrédula madre.- Entonces se paro en la esquina y se tapo los ojos -¡Muy bien, Excalibur. Muestrale a estas incrédulas Albarn lo que puedes hacer!-

...Y ante los ojos de las dos rubias aterradas, Marie cruzo la calle con los ojos tapados.

Las carretas pararon o pasaron por delante o detrás de la mujer, gritándole insultos y esquivándola por poco, mientras el pequeño animal gritaba -¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!- sin parar, hasta que la mujer llego al otro lado de la calle.

Las rodillas de la madre y la hija fallaron cuando al fin su hermana/tía se vio sana y salva del otro lado. -¡MARIE, ESTAS LOCA!- grito furiosa Kami, observando como esta del otro lado sonreía triunfante. Ayudo a levantar a Maka que susurraba algo como -Tía Marie esta enferma...- y la llevo al local a sus espaldas.

-¡TRANQUILAS, AHORA TOCA LA SEGUNDA RONDA DE REGRESO!- grito esta, mas Maka y Kami ya no la escuchaban.

* * *

><p>-Maka ¿No te dije que te quitaras esas coletas mientras estés en casa? Tu cabello se dañara si lo mantienes siempre atado.- le reprendió su madre mientras desataba las largas coletas, dejando caer la cabellera liza de su hija hasta que llego a sus rodillas.<p>

-Es que es molesto cabalgar con eso en el rostro.- dijo mientras su madre le quitaba algunas espigas de trigo. Entonces dos mujeres se detuvieron frente a ella. -Buenos días, señorita Azusa , señora Nygus.-

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa que pronto fue cambiada por una mueca -¿Que te paso, niña Maka?-

-Trafico. Tome un atajo por el campo de trigo del señor Sid.- Mira Nygus suspiro. ¿Porque siempre tomaban atajos por el preciado campo de su esposo? Él se molestaría mas tarde.

-Bueno, creo que no hay tiempo que perder. Estas hecha un desastre y no puedes llegar a si a la casa de la casamentera.- Yumi Azusa se acerco a la rubia y con ayuda de Nygus, la desvistieron con rapidez y la lanzaron dentro de una bañera con agua y jabon

-¡Kya!- exclamo esta al sentirse dentro de la bañera. -¡E-e-esta he-helada!-

-Estaría caliente si hubieses llegado temprano, Maka.- explico su madre a un lado, mientras Yumi y Mira empezaban a restregar su cuerpo con algunos cepillos, esponjas, aceites y jabones de diferentes aromas, quitando el sucio de su piel y cabello.

-No entiendo como una chica tan hermosa como tu puede descuidarse de esta manera, niña Maka.- exclamo Mira mientras le restregaba el cabello con una loción con aroma a flores.

-Lo que yo daría por tener ese color de cabello y esa piel tan pálida y bonita que tu tienes.- agrego Yumi

-Y lo que yo daría por tener tus pechos, o los tuyos, señora Nygus.- dijo con cierto fastidio al ver los resaltantes atributos de las dos mujeres. -Herede el cabello y el cuerpo de mi madre y mi tía... ¡¿Como es posible que no pude heredar sus pechos?-

Las mujeres rieron al verla desnuda mientras la ayudaban a salir. -¡Pero si han crecido mucho, Maka! Cuando cumpliste lo 15 aun no se diferenciaba si eras mujer u hombre, jujuju.- rió su tía, que había entrado a la tienda unos minutos atrás, mientras le alcanzaba una bata blanca. Maka suspiro, esa seria un laaarga mañana.

* * *

><p>Marie, Kami, Mira y Yumi suspiraron, secándose el sudor de su frente. Habían terminado su arduo trabajo...<p>

-...No tienen idea de las ganas que tengo de asesinarlas.- susurro Maka con odio, bajándose del pequeño pedestal en donde la habían mantenido parada por mucho tiempo. Se tambaleo al pisar el largo kimono rosado en la parte superior, azul en la cintura y vinotinto la falda, un listón rojo atado en un ostentoso moño lo ceñía a su cintura diminuta. Su rostro estaba pintado con polvo blanco, sus labios de un carmín brillante y sus mejillas con un suave polvo rosado.

-¡Estas lista! ¡Te vez digna de ser una concubina del emperador!- exclamo Yumi triunfante.

-Los hombres se mataran por ti, mi niña.- le sonrió su tía mientras daba el ultimo toque. Dos peinetas adornadas con una flor de cerezo de cerámica pintada cada una, que coloco para adornar los moños de las dos largas coletas que llevaba su hija en el cabello. -La vieja menopausica de la casamentera quedara impresionada.-

-¡Espera! ¡Falta algo mas!- exclamo Kami, quien se acerco con algo entre sus manos, le pidió a su hija que se inclinara y coloco en su cuello un colgante. -Esto, mi niña, ha pasado de generación en generación entre las mujeres Mjolnir. Y aunque seas gracias al viejo verde que tengo por esposo eres una Albarn, por tus venas corre también mi sangre...- Arreglo con cuidado el dije, un corazón de Jade. Se alejo un poco y observo a su hija. -Has crecido tanto, mi niña. Estoy segura de que traerás muchisimo honor a tu familia.-

Maka rodó mentalmente los ojos. -Si, madre.-

-¡Y para que tengas suerte!- exclamo la rubia mostaza, colocando en la faja de su sobrina la pequeña jaula con el Excalibur adentro y dandole en las manos una sombrilla rosada. La ojiverde suspiro, su tia jamas dejaria de ser supersticiosa. _-"Ni con toda la suerte del mundo lograre ganarle a la casamentera."_-

-¡Bueno, ya es tarde! ¡Apresúrate!- exclamaron las cuatro mujeres, prácticamente hechando a la jovencita a la calle. -¡Buena suerte!- y cerraron la puerta.

Maka suspiro irritada por tanto arreglo. Empezo a caminar hacia la casa de la "anciana verduga" como le habria puesto anterioromente mientras dejaba salir su molestia en forma de maldiciones -Maldito día de eleccion, maldito dolor de cabeza...-

* * *

><p>-Bueno, muchacho, creo que eso es todo.- dijo el anciano, puliendo un poco más aquel casco. -Aqui tienes.- y le entrego el objeto en las manos a su cliente.<p>

El joven observo el casco, sonriendo torcidamente al poder distinguir claramente su reflejo en el metal. -Buen trabajo, gracias.- hizo una rapida reverencia antes de levantarse y dejar un pequeño saco con monedas adentro para el hombre.

-No. Gracias a usted, joven Evans. Me es un gran honor serle util a alguien que le servira fielmente al país.- dijo haciendo reverencia al inclinarse y colocar los puños al suelo.

El muchacho solo sonrió de medio lado antes de salir. Aunque algo se removía en su interior cuando las personas le hacían reverencia. -_"Deja de ser tan humilde. Pronto todos tus subordinados te harán reverencia cuando seas **capitán**. Ademas, una persona tan **genial** como tu recibe reverencias todo el tiempo ¿O no?"_- dijo su no tan humilde conciencia.

Camino hacia donde había dejado atado su caballo del otro lado de la calle, con el pensamiento ajeno a su alrededor, subiéndose el ego a si mismo con sus pensamientos. -_"Capitán Evans... Rayos, suena **genial**."_- pensaba mientras cruzaba la calle sin ver. -_"Creo que podría incluso acostumbrarme a que cuando me vean me reveren..."_-

**Pum**

Algo choco contra _él_ -principalmente, porque _él_ era demasiado genial como para chocar con algo, según _él_ mismo.-

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ese _algo_, era en realidad un _alguien_... Y que alguien tan interesante.

Era una joven, vestía un kimono demasiado elegante para ser una simple peatona que iba a comprar algo. Con el rostro pintado con polvo blanco y el cabello de un muy extraño color amarillo, teniendo en cuenta que el 80% de las mujeres en aquel país eran morenas de ojos café. Pero esta jovencita era rubia ceniza, y para cuando abrio los ojos después de caer al suelo sentada, Evans se dio cuenta de otro detalle extraño en la genética de la chica: Sus ojos eran verdes, verdes como el dije que llevaba en el cuello.

La chica se levanto lentamente del suelo con una mano en el trasero. -Ouch... eso dolió...- susurro, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

-Oh... ¿Estas bien, chica?- pregunto despreocupadamente, esperando que -y como desde siempre- la mujer colocara rostro de perrito arrepentido y pidiera disculpas por ser tan torpe como para chocar con el hermano menor del honorable general Evans.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

-¡¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAS CIEGO, IMBÉCIL?- grito furibunda la ojiverde, matando con su mirada al joven. -¡AHORA POR TU CULPA ENSUCIE EL JODIDO KIMONO! ¡¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE PASE GRACIAS A ESTE MALDITO KIMONO?- continuo agitando los brazos con furia, dejando al joven con la boca abierta al ver el vocabulario tan impropio y la manera de actuar tan agresiva de aquella mujer tan hermosa, ademas del poco respeto que le demostraba ¿Es que acaso sabia quien era él?

El hombre frunció el ceño. -¡No es mi culpa que usted sea tan distraída, señorita!-

Ella lo fulmino aun mas con la mirada. Evans tembló internamente. La chica, a pesar de ser bonita, daba MUCHO miedo. -¡¿DISTRAÍDA HAS DICHO? ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA, PRIMER HOMBRE QUE PISO LA LUNA!- grito antes de seguir con su camino, sacudiendo su kimono y levantando la cabeza altiva antes de pasarlo.

Se vio tentado a gritarle un par de insultos a aquella mocosa agresiva, en incluso se giro para hacerlo. -_"¡Tranquilo, hombre! ¡Tan solo es una mujer en sus días! No es genial gritarle a una mujer."_- le dijo su conciencia, haciéndolo recapacitar. Pero no se quedaría asi. Oh, claro que no. -¡Soul Eater! ¡También es un placer conocerte, dulzura!- grito con sonrisa sarcástica, observando como la rubia se detenía y lo miraba por sobre su hombro, fulminándolo.

-¡DULZURA LA QUE TE DIO A LUZ!

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, mi madre te agradece el halago!

Los ojos verdes de Maka se abrieron de par en par. ¿Como se atrevía a responderle ese idiota? Ella que se iba sin darle su merecido para no seguir con

aquella pelea sin sentido, y el que se creía mejor que ella respondiendo a sus insultos. Gruño sonoramente, le gritaría algo mas, y si respondía... le iba a ir mal. -¡IDIOTA!-

-¡Me lo dicen amenu...!- Y desde ese día, Soul Eater Evans supo que las sombrillas podían ser proyectiles muy buenos.

-...Te dije que te iba a ir mal.- escucho aquel susurro con odio antes de que la joven desapareciera despues de dejarlo semiinconsciente en el suelo.

-Maldita...- susurro Evans mientras se incorporaba para sentarse, sintiendo como en donde había golpeado la punta de la sombrilla, ahora estaba hinchado, caliente y seguramente enrojecido. Toco con su dedo indice el lugar, quejándose. Rayos, aquella mujer seria muy buena atleta de lanzamiento de jabalina en Grecia.

Fruncio el ceño entonces, fulminando con la mirada lo primero que encontró en el suelo, una peineta con una flor de cerámica pintada...

¿Una peineta?

Observo el accesorio con curiosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mocosa de unos minutos atrás llevaba dos en el cabello. -Tal vez se le ha caído al recoger la sombrilla...-

Se levanto, dispuesto a devolverle la peineta, mas miro hacia todos lados sin divisarla. La chica había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Se incorporo en la fila de las otras jóvenes en kimonos y con sombrillas y peinados extravagantes. Supuso que todas iban a la casa de la casamentera.<p>

Entonces se dio un tiempo para pensar -o amargarse aun mas el día.- ¿Quien se habría creído ese muchacho tan egocéntrico? Ella que iba de mal humor, si, pero no tenia intenciones de pelearse con nadie, y hasta estaba pensando en practicar la actitud pasiva. Pero aquel joven en vez de tenderle una mano, lo que hizo fue preguntarle de la manera mas lejana que si estaba bien. ¿Su concepto de estar bien era estar en el suelo gracias a que un imbécil con la mente en la nebulosa te había tumbado y por su culpa ahora tenias un reverendo dolor de trasero? Que manera de estar bien.

...Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tenia hasta razon de pensar tan extraño. Si la misma apariencia del hombre era extraña...

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver como la fila de cuatro jóvenes delante de ellas se dividía en dos frente a la casa de la casamentera, quedando ella en medio de las cuatro. -Maldición.- susurro y siguió los pasos de las demás, al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de todo lo que había practicado y aprendido en aquellas tres semanas. Las jovenes abrieron sus sombrillas, los balancearon en el aire, se agacharon y colocaron las sombrillas frente a ellas, como cubriendolas en una casi coreografía entre ellas, haciendo que Maka se viera atrasada en sus movimientos. -_"Recuerda, Maka. ¡Recuerda lo que aprendiste!"_-

Las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente entonces, dejando ver a una mujer con mirada dura y cruel. Su cabello rubio y corto omitiendo un par de mechones largos que se entrelazaban sobre su pecho en una trenza, mas la mirada miel aterradora era lo que resaltaban en ella. En sus manos una tabla con lo que parecía una lista.

-La primera:- hablo mientras leía la lista con indiferencia. -Albarn, Maka.-

-_"¡Dijo mi nombre! ¡Dijo mi nombre! ¿¡Que es lo que tengo que hacer?"_- penso mientras miraba a todos lados. Estaba tan nerviosa, que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Se levanto de un salto, destapandose de la sombrilla y levanto una mano. -¡Presente, maestra Medusa!-

La mujer ni siquiera la miro al darse la vuelta para entrar. -Hablando sin pedir permiso.- espeto mientras escribía en la tabla, haciendo que Maka se diera una cachetada mental y que las demás jóvenes rieran suavemente. -_"¡Tonta!"_-

Solo le quedo ir con la moral por los suelos y seguir a la casamentera, que cerro las puertas con estruendo apenas Maka paso.

_"¿Que tipo de suerte la acompañaba en ese momento?"_

* * *

><p><strong>XD primer capitulo (si piensan que quedo largo, arrepiéntanse... esta mucho mas corto de lo que pensé originalmente, de hecho, este capitulo llegaría hasta el momento de la transformación de MakaMulan y su huida de casa.**

**Pero eso ocurrira justamente el capitulo que entra. Y también cabe destacar la corta pero interesante introducción de nuestro querido Soul al fic. Si bien no aparecerá de nuevo sino hasta el tercer capitulo, les juro que cuando estos dos estén juntos, volaran chispas, y no solo hablando romanticamente (literalmente, volaran chispas) XD**

**He hecho este capitulo volando, aunque solo dos reviews es algo triste. Así que no tengan pena, dejen un comentario, así sea un Hola XD, si les gusto el fic recomiendenlo, que por cada review, favorito o alerta, el corazón de esta humilde escritora gana un latido mas de vida y este fic crece. :D**

**XD nos vemos luego entonces**

**Sayonara!**


	3. 2: La Mujer Que Se Volvio Hombre

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater **NO** me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Atsushi Okubo, y Mulan **tampoco** me pertenece, le pertenece a Walt Disney y demás.

Muchas gracias a **Alice Ushiromiya Albarn**, a la jovencita **anonima** y a **Miyoko Nott**

Ahora, sufran COFCOF DIGO disfruten:

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pudieron haber ocurrido varias cosas detrás de aquellas puertas de la casa de Medusa

Maka pudo muy bien haber recordado por obra y gracia de sus ancestros lo que por tres arduas semanas había estado aprendiendo y practicando.

Pudo bien usar su astucia e inteligencia para arreglárselas y salir bien en aquel examen

O bien pudo haber impresionado a Medusa con su belleza, tal y como había dicho su tía...

Mas al abrirse las puertas de la casa, saliendo primero Medusa con la parte trasera de su kimono ardiendo en llamas, para luego aparecer Maka detrás de ella, lanzándole el contenido de una tetera para apagar las llamas, corriendo el maquillaje de la rubia mayor, solo quería decir una cosa:

Que ninguna de las tres opciones ocurrió y que Albarn había fracasado estrepitosamente. Y todo, por culpa de una pequeña criatura amorfa que había escapado de su jaula en el momento equivocado, pero que cuando se vio en peligro regreso a su seguro confinamiento en la jaula dentro de la faja de la joven de 18 años recién cumplidos.

-¡LARGO! ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA, ENGENDRO DEL MAL!- grito la casamentera mientras empujaba a Maka, lanzándola contra el sucio suelo de la calle. -¡Podrás ser muy hermosa y parecer una novia perfecta! ¡PERO JAMAS HONRARAS A TU FAMILIA COMO UNA MUJER LO HARIA!-

Y la joven observo como todas sus esperanzas y oportunidades de darles aquel tan esperado honor a su familia, ahora se le escapaban de las manos y se iban detrás de Medusa, que la fulmino con la mirada antes de cerrar estruendosamente las puertas de su casa.

Ahora si que la había cagado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"¿Que harías por proteger a los que quieres? ¿Venderías tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu mente, tu vida? ¿Les mentirías, los engañarías, los abandonarías? ¿Romperías sus corazones, echarías sus honores y sueños al fuego?_

_¿Cambiarías tu vida por otra distinta, a cambio de la persona que amas?"_

**_El Reflejo_**

**Capitulo 2: La Mujer Que Se Volvió Hombre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Desmonto a Kioume con desgano y la moral por los infiernos, cruzando el umbral que daba entrada a la mansión de los Albarn. Tomo las riendas del caballo y lo guió por el patio, quitándose los pendientes de oro que llevaba para guardarlos en un pequeño saco que colgaba del lomo del animal, deseando no tener que encontrarse a su familia en el camino, no quería ver la decepción posarse en sus expresiones al verla.

¿Con que cara vería a Marie, a Kami y a Spirit cuando le tocara decir que la casamentera la había echado a patadas de su casa, gritándole que jamás honraría a su familia como una mujer debía hacerlo? Sus ojos ardieron al amenazar con soltar el llanto contenido.

Y lo primero que se encontró al llegar a la caballeriza, fue justamente a los tres nombrados, que la esperaban con una enorme sonrisa que lentamente se borro al notar el rostro derrotado de la jovencita.

Bajo la vista, incapaz de mirar a su padre que tan ilusionado estaba a los ojos, tampoco pudo ver a su madre y a su tía.

Acerco a Kioume al bebedero, dándole la espalda a su familia, y observo entonces su reflejo en el agua. Aquello fue suficiente, por que no pude mantenerse ni ella misma la mirada a su reflejo. Soltó las riendas del caballo y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo lejos de la mirada triste de su familia que empezó a llamarla al verla huir.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lagrimas que había contenido por demasiado tiempo ya, gimiendo y jadeando. Cruzo el extenso jardín de su casa, pasando por sobre el puente que cruzaba el rió que había en su patio, deteniéndose a las orillas de este, junto a la enorme estatua de un gato de piedra. Se recostó en la escultura, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero los gimoteos y sollozos que le llenaban la garganta no la dejaban.

-_"Mira, la chica en el reflejo del rió... esa es Maka Albarn, la hija de Kami y Spirit Albarn, el Death Scyte..."_- una voz resonó en su mente cuando logro levantar un poco su vista para posarla en la imagen de ella misma en el rió.

-_"Si... aunque no merece ni siquiera llevar ese apellido. Es una deshonra para su familia... figúrate que ni siquiera logro conseguir un esposo."- _agrego otra voz con tono burlón

Un concierto de risas se desato entonces.

-¡Cállense!- exclamo la rubia, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza, intentando acallar las voces. -¡Cállense todos!

-_"¿Un esposo? ¿Y que esperas de ella? Si ni siquiera paso el examen de la casamentera."_

-_"Tan solo es una torpe. Jamás llevara honor a su familia."_

-¡CÁLLENSE HE DICHO!- grito ella, huyendo de su reflejo y de las voces mientras buscaba algún lugar que alejara aquellos desviaros de su mente.

-_"Es una vergüenza de mujer. Seguramente el hombre que se fije en ella será solo por ser bonita."_

-_"Me da lastima. Jamás podría brindarle honor ni a su esposo. Cuan decepcionada estará su madre y su tía."_

Maka entro entonces al pequeño altar/templo familiar tirándose de rodillas al suelo, haciéndose un ovillo para intentar calmar las voces. -Por favor... cállense.- rogó llorando antes de levantarse un poco, lo suficiente para observar como las piedras pulidas con las inscripciones de los nombres de sus ancestros se alzaban sobre ella.

Entonces observo su reflejo gracias a la superficie pulida de la piedra más grande frente a ella. -_"Ella es solo una farsa, una mentira."_-

Dejo caer su cabeza. Rindiéndose ante las voces. -_"Ella no traerá el honor a su familia como todas las mujeres lo hacen. Ella no tiene ningún valor."_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y las voces callaron. Levanto lentamente la cabeza, haciendo que su reflejo la imitara. ¿Y que pasaba si esa voz tenia razón? ¿Que pasaba si ella no era como las demás mujeres que la rodeaban? ¿Es que acaso estaba mal ser diferente? ¿Es que acaso para demostrar respeto y valor, debía ser sumisa y callada?

¿Es que acaso... ella tenía que ser como esa chica que la miraba fijamente en el reflejo de la piedra?

Levanto una mano y con la manga de su kimono limpio el maquillaje de la mitad de su rostro, observando entonces como su verdadero color de piel aparecía al quitar la mitad de aquella mascara de mujer sumisa y perfecta. -_"Esta no soy yo."_- observo a la otra Maka, la de la piel pálida y labios rojos como la sangre, la artificial, la obediente, para luego observar el otro lado del rostro,la Maka de ojos verdes y piel rosácea, natural, libre.

Levanto de nuevo el brazo, y limpio la otra mitad de su rostro, desato luego una de las coletas, quitando la peineta que no había perdido, y luego soltando la otra coleta, dejando caer su cabello al suelo. -_"Pero entonces... ¿Quien soy?"_- susurro, observando su nuevo reflejo, inexpresiva.

Ya no podía ocultarse por más tiempo. Había engañado por demasiado tiempo al mundo, pero ya no podía seguir engañando a su propio corazón. Maka Albarn no era aquella estúpida que la casamentera había echado de su casa ¿Pero entonces quien era?

Hizo reverencia a sus ancestros en forma de agradecimiento, como si ellos le hubiesen mostrado la verdad. Se levanto entonces lentamente, recogió la peineta restante entre sus manos y camino hacia el jardín, encaminándose al pequeño banco que había debajo del árbol de cerezo en flor más hermoso del lugar. Observo entonces cuando logro acercarse lo suficiente, como en el banco un hombre de cabellera liza y roja lo ocupaba.

-Padre...-susurro, bajando la vista con pena, mientras se sentaba junto a el en el banco, dejando la peineta a su lado en el espacio vació entre los dos. El hombre la miro por un momento antes de sonreír, observando las flores de cerezo.

-Pero mira que hermosos retoños tenemos este año.- Su hija levanto la vista, observándolo confundido. Entonces Spirit diviso entre las ramas un retoño aun cerrado. -Mira, Maka. Es un botón que aun no se ha abierto.- dijo, apuntando con su dedo el objeto, llamando la atención de la rubia. -Estoy seguro de que cuando se abra...- tomo la peineta entre sus manos, recogió un mecho de cabello de su hija y lo sostuvo con la peineta, de manera que se viera bien. ¿Aunque que no se veía bien en su pequeña hija? -...Será la flor más hermosa de todas.- concluyo sonriéndole a su hija, que le correspondió a su sonrisa con una más tímida.

-Perdóname, padre.- dijo, bajando la cabeza en una rápida reverencia. -Se que te he defraudado, a ti y a mi madre y a la tía Marie y...- pero Spirit la acallo, colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, mi niña. Tú jamás, jamás, nos defraudarías. Es solo... que no has florecido aun. Tu manera de florecer es un poco diferente a la de las demás. Lo he sabido desde que naciste.- confeso, acariciando la mejilla de Maka.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy... diferente?

El ojiverde sonrió suavemente. -Si. Pero ser diferente no necesariamente es malo, mi pequeña Maka. Eres diferente en el sentido de que eres... Única ¡Si! Eres única, especial...- su padre le sonrió. Pasara lo que pasara él estaría siempre orgulloso de ella nada más por ser su niña.

Además -y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta- estaba estupidamente aliviado de que Medusa la hubiese sacado de su casa. -_"Así mi dulce Makita jamás tendrá que casarse con un imbecil que se la lleve lejos de casa..."_-

De pronto, el golpeteo incesante de un tambor llamo la atención de los dos Albarn, quienes levantaron la vista. -Ese... es el tambor del ejercito imperial...- susurro con ojos bien abiertos el hombre, quien se levanto con cuidado por culpa de su pierna lisiada. Maka le ayudo a levantarse, frunciendo el ceño -¿Que harían los del ejército imperial en Death City? La guerra contra los mongoles acabo hace más de 7 años.-

Y por culpa de esa misma guerra, hacia 7 años su padre no podía caminar como lo había hecho años atrás, sin la ayuda de aquel bastón con la silueta de una guadaña grabada en la madera. En medio de una batalla, su padre había caído de su caballo por un acantilado, y a pesar de que las fracturas de sus huesos habían sido curadas, jamás pudo caminar sin el bastón y no sentir dolor.

Camino con su padre hasta el umbral de la casa, encontrándose con Marie y Kami. Spirit frunció el ceño mientras abría el enorme portón de madera, saliendo con Maka detrás, pero Kami la detuvo. -No, Maka. No salgas.-

Maka frunció más el ceño, irritada. ¿Ahora como demonios haría para saber que ocurría? Pero un codazo de su tía la saco de sus pensamientos. La rubia mostaza levanto un dedo, carraspeo y apunto sobre su hombro una pila de cajas de madera pegadas al muro que separaba la casa de la calle. Ni corta ni perezosa, Maka subió ágilmente las cajas, quedando con su rostro apenas sobresaliendo por las tejas sobre el muro. Observo entonces como en medio de la calle se habían detenido tres hombres, dos en armadura y uno con ropajes comunes, todos a caballo. Uno, a la izquierda, con armadura negra, el otro, en el medio, con traje azul, un extraño sombrero alto y con lentes y un par de mechones parados a los lados de su cabeza, y luego el de la izquierda, con armadura dorada y negra, de cabello corto y blanco, rostro serio y ojos rojos como la sangre.

Maka ahogo un gemido de sorpresa, aquel hombre era demasiado parecido al que la había tumbado al suelo en la mañana, pero se dio cuenta de que no eran la misma persona, este tenia un rostro mas maduro, y su expresión era mas pacifica y tranquila que la del otro ojirojo...

-_"La mirada del otro era mas penetrante... su expresión estaba mas turbada, era su rostro mas altanero y egocéntrico, y en su mirar... parecía estar fingiendo... ¿Que demonios? ¡Presta atención, Maka!"_- exclamo en su interior al encontrarse distraída en vez de escuchar lo que el hombre de traje azul y lentes decía a viva voz.

-¡Ha llegado un mensaje urgente desde el palacio imperial! ¡Los Huno han traspasado la gran muralla y su intención es invadir el país!- La mayoría de la gente soltó un jadeo mientras llevaban sus manos a la boca, Maka no fue la excepción. -¡Por ende, Shinigami-sama, el emperador, ha ordenado reclutar a un hombre de cada familia para ser reclutado en el ejercito! ¡Además, los expertos en armamento, Meisters, que aun puedan pelear, y los maestros segadores de guadaña, Death Scythe, que aun puedan pelear, también han sido llamados para esta guerra! ¡Ahora, llamare a las familias!- El hombre empezó con una lista en un pergamino, mientras Maka sentía que el mundo se le caía. Su padre era un Death Scyte, de hecho, el más poderoso, respetado y temido de su época, pero después del accidente del acantilado, su padre no podía luchar, si iba a esa guerra... su padre moriría en la primera batalla

-La familia Suan.- un hombre joven se acerco al caballo del hombre de armadura negra, el cual le entrego un pergamino enrollado. -La familia Ying.- ocurrió lo mismo que con el primer joven. -La familia Tzu.- esta vez, un anciano de larga barba se acerco con un joven alto y fornido, hasta el caballo del joven de ojos rojos. -Yo tomare el lugar de mi padre.- aviso el joven, mientras el de armadura dorada le entregaba el pergamino. -La familia Albarn.-

Maka gimió, aterrada.

Todos los presentes se giraron entonces hacia el umbral de la mansión Albarn, donde Spirit se mantenía quieto, mientras Kami se abrazaba al brazo libre del pelirrojo, mirando intranquila su expresión seria. -Kami, sostenme esto.- dijo mientras le entregaba el bastón de madera a su esposa. Kami lo tomo, bajando la vista al ver como rechazaba su mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la calle. Se irguió con orgullo, caminando mientras intentaba disimular el cojeo de su pierna.

Se acerco hasta el caballo blanco del hombre de armadura dorada. -General Evans. Es un gusto verle otra vez.- mascullo, sonriéndole al joven.

-Lastima que sea en estas circunstancias, Death Scythe Albarn.- dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente, mientras le extendía el pergamino al pelirrojo. Pero cuando este quiso agarrarlo, unas manos delgadas empujaron al pergamino lejos de él. -¡NO!-

Spirit, Wes y el resto de los presentes se giraron entonces hacia la que había proferido el grito. La joven rubia de ojos verdes había abrazado a su padre alejándolo del caballo. -¡Mi padre no puede ir a esta guerra! ¿Que acaso esta ciego?-

Wes levanto una ceja -_"¿Esta es la hija del maestro Spirit? ¿Esta es la niña Maka?... Rayos, se ha vuelto una mujer hermosa..."_- pensó, recordando que la ultima vez que había visto a la hija de su maestro, esta era una recién nacida. Por primera vez se sintió algo viejo. -_"Pero hay algo en sus ojos..."_- agrego, observando un brillo que no identificaba en la mirada jade. -_"Es... un sentimiento que arde con fuerza en sus mirada..."_-

-¡Maka!- exclamaron Kami y Marie desde el umbral. Mas antes de poder hacer algo, Ox llamo la atención de la rubia.

-¡¿Que tipo de circo es este?- pregunto furioso, fulminando con la mirada a la jovencita, que se mantuvo imperita ante el intento de intimidación. -¡¿Es que acaso hay algún hombre que pueda tomar su lugar en tu familia?-

Maka miro fijamente al de ojos rojos, que se mantenía inexpresivo a excepción de su mirada suave. La rubia bajo la vista, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces ¿Como piensas hacer para que tu padre no se vaya?-

Maka empezó a mover entonces frenéticamente su mirada, buscando alguna idea, algo para evitarle una muerte segura a su padre, que se revolvía llamándola entre sus brazos. Entonces una única opción llego a su mente, y no dudo en elegirla.

-Yo tomare su lugar.

Los ojos rojos del Evans se abrieron de par en par, al igual que el del resto de los presentes. Aunque los suyos se abrieron al descubrir que era aquel brillo en el mirar de la joven -_"Eso que arde en su mirada... Coraje... Valentía... Demonios, si hubiese nacido hombre hubiese sido un guerrero incluso más poderoso que su padre."_-

-¿¡Que!- exclamaron Spirit y Ox, incrédulos.

-¡Que yo tomare su lugar!- exclamo decidida. Ox estallo en risas

-¿Es que acaso estas loca, mujer? ¡Ninguna mujer puede entrar en el ejército! ¿Es que aun no has entendido tu posición en esta sociedad? ¡Eres una mujer! ¡Los hombres en la batalla y las mujeres en casa y con hijos!

-¡¿Y por que tiene que ser así? ¡¿Quien eres tu para decidir mi destino?

-¡Eres una mujer, nosotros los hombres tenemos derecho sobre ustedes!-

-¡¿Y QUIEN TE CONCEDIO EL DERECHO PARA DECIDIR SOBRE NOSOTRAS, BASTARDO?- grito furiosa, intentando abalanzarse sobre el hombre, mas los brazos de Spirit la detuvieron. -¡Maka!-

Los ojos del Evans se abrieron de par en par al ver las agallas que aquella niña tenia para intentar herir al consejero del emperador al querer defenderse como individuo dueño de su propio destino, como una mujer libre. -_"Esta chica seria perfecta para darle una buena lección al tonto de mi hermano."_- Wes sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, deteniendo con su espada enfundada a Ox, que estaba a punto de bajarse de su caballo para darle "una lección" a la rubia.

-¡Maka, vete de aquí ahora! ¡Me estas deshonrando!- grito furioso el ojiverde, haciendo que de pronto toda aquella fuerza que en algún momento hubiese invadido el cuerpo de su hija, se fuera un tirón al suelo. Maka abrió los ojos de par en par, palideciendo antes de cubrirse el rostro con las manos y correr al interior de la casa, esquivando los brazos de su madre y su tía.

Spirit, quien observo a su hija huir con el dolor en su mirar, recobro la compostura y se giro hacia el joven de ojos rojos. -Será un honor servir de nuevo a Shinigami-sama.- El general asintió, serio otra vez, mientras le extendía de nuevo el pergamino.

-_"Pero pienso igual que la niña Maka... si el maestro Spirit pelea en esta guerra en esas condiciones... estará cometiendo el mas descarado de los suicidios."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Maka sirvió en completo silencio el té en la taza de su madre, la taza de su tía, la de su padre y por ultimo la suya. Spirit comía en silencio, Kami miraba a su esposo y a su hija alternadamente, mientras Marie tomaba un sorbo del liquido en silencio, sintiendo como si la tensión se pudiera cortar con los dedos.

Y, sin hacerse esperar más de 10 minutos, la bomba exploto.

-¡¿Estas loco, Spirit? ¡¿Como se te ocurre aceptar regresar al ejercito con tu pierna en ese estado? ¡Padre, si llegas a una batalla, esta mas que seguro que morirás!- exploto Maka, dejando su té sobre la mesa y apoyándose en esta sobre sus manos.

Spirit frunció el ceño profundamente, mostrándose furioso -¡Soy una Death Scythe, es mi deber servirle al emperador, Maka! ¡Iré, quieras o no!- espeto, levantándose entonces de la mesa, dejando su plato vació antes de alejarse del lugar. La rubia observo el lugar en donde había desaparecido su padre, antes de sentir la mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

Le miro intentando decirle con sus ojos color miel que entendiera a su padre. La hija le miro entonces, intentando transmitirle a Kami a través de sus ojos verdes que jamás lo iba a entender. Su tía entonces le extendió una vela. Ella la miro por un segundo antes de tomarla y levantarse de la mesa, caminando por los obscuros pasillos de la casa, siguiendo entonces una luz que salía de una habitación al final del pasillo por donde ahora caminaba.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, escuchando como la puerta del armario se abría. Aquella habitación era el lugar de entrenamiento de su padre. Allí guardaba su armadura y a su arma más apreciada y temida por sus enemigos:La Kuroi DeathScythe.

Spirit observo la armadura completamente negra con algunos detalles en gris y verde. Suspiro, recordando sus años de gloria al acariciar la armadura, luego poso su vista sobre la guadaña negra y gris que se mantenía empolvada y recostada a una de las caras del armario. Tomo la guadaña, agitándola en el aire con un corte en diagonal para así sacudirle el polvo, sintiendo entonces aquel maravilloso sentimiento de la sangre corriéndole a mil por hora por las venas, la adrenalina inyectándose imparable, empezó a moverse, haciendo cortes y golpes en el aire, llenándose con aquel sentimiento de lucha que hacia 5 años que había olvidado. Maka observo su sombra moverse en la pared frente a ella.

Pero la pierna del pelirrojo sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor que en un pestañeo le llego al resto del cuerpo. Spirit callo al suelo, soltando a Kuroi Death Scythe a un lado, tomando su pierna entre una de sus manos. Soltó un gemido y una maldición, estaba ya demasiado oxidado y su pierna muy dolida para pelear, mas su honor y su deber para con el emperador eran mas importante.

El sonido de un sollozo, mas el sonido de algo cayéndose al suelo y los pasos rápidos de una carrera sacaron al ojiverde de sus pensamientos. Se levanto a duras penas, logrando asomar su cabeza al pasillo, logrando solo observar un manchon largo y amarillento ser tragado por la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La lluvia caía a cantaros sobre el suelo obscurecido por la noche sin luna ni estrellas. En la estatua del gato de piedra a las orillas del rió era el asiento de una joven de cabellos rubios ceniza que era bañada por la lluvia y abrazada por la noche. Su rostro miraba hacia el suelo, cubierto por el flequillo que goteaba agua y sus ropajes que se le pegaban al cuerpo, su muñeca se mantenía apoyada en la rodilla derecha que se alzaba a la altura de sus ojos, mientras su pierna izquierda se mantenía colgando sobre el suelo.

¿Que podía hacer? Ella no podía permitir que su padre cometiera semejante suicidio, ella lo amaba demasiado, no quería perderlo a esa edad tan joven que él tenia. No quería que su padre se arriesgara de esa manera por un hombre que ni siquiera era un familiar suyo, por un estupido político que, mientras su padre y otros tantos hombres estuvieran peleando por su bienestar, él se estuviera echando aires con las rameras de sus concubinas.

Levanto la vista, allí frente a ella, cruzando el rió, podía observar la ventana que daba directo a la habitación de Kami y Spirit, y sus sombras proyectadas gracias a alguna vela en la estancia se movían. Parecía que hablaban sobre algo.

La sombra de Kami bajo la cabeza triste, mas una mano de Spirit sobre su barbilla la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, diciéndole algo mientras la abrazaba y luego tomaba su mano. Kami observo sus manos entrelazadas entre ambos, antes de alejarse de su esposo, negando con la cabeza antes de llevarse las manos al rostro y desaparecer de la ventana. El pelirrojo observo como la rubia se alejaba de él, quedando con su mano en el aire. Pareció suspirar antes de tomar la vela que alumbraba la estancia, acabando con la imagen.

Se dio cuenta entonces que ella no era la única que sufría, que su madre y su tía también sufrían tanto o más que ella, solo que ellas lo hacían en silencio, como buenas mujeres sumisas y calladas. Ellas, a pesar de que sufrirían con la partida del hombre, no harían ni dirían nada...

Pero ella si lo haría.

Los ojos verdes de Maka dejaron de llorar, su mirada triste se volvió dura, observo con determinación entonces su reflejo distorsionado en el agua. Una idea le había llegado a la mente... y no la desperdiciaría. -Si mamá y tía Marie no hacen nada para detenerlo... Yo lo detendré.-

Se levanto lentamente y camino hasta el pequeño templo de sus ancestros. Escurriendo agua entro al pequeño cubículo, tomando entre sus manos unos palillos de incienso, encendiéndolos con la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba el lugar, lo movió suavemente para esparcir su aroma antes de dejarlo sobre el colgante con el gato que sujetaba el plato de los inciensos. Juntos sus manos en una plegaria silenciosa. -_"Ancestros... perdónenme y ayúdenme para cumplir esta locura que voy a hacer... pero es para salvar a mi padre."_- abrió los ojos y emprendió carrera hacia la casa.

Entro con extremo cuidado a la habitación de sus padres. Ella habría entrado varias veces cuando pequeña, y casi siempre sus padres dormían abrazados, como si aun dormidos se demostraran lo mucho que se adoraban... pero al entrar, observo como estos dormían separados, uno observando hacia una pared y otro hacia la otra... al parecer se habían peleado.

Maka los miro con tristeza, lo que haría a continuación no les iba a ayudar en nada con la relación... pero debía hacerlo. ¡Debía hacerlo!

Observo el pergamino enrollado sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo sustituyo con la peineta con la flor de cerámica que aun conservaba. Observo una última vez a su padre y a su madre, despidiéndose de ellos... tal vez fuera la última vez que los vería.

Corrió por los largos pasillos, hasta llegar por fin a su destino, la habitación de la armadura de su padre. Entro en ella y tomo una de las tantas espadas que tenia en las paredes. Se sentó bajo la luz de los rayos que salían de la ventana, observo entonces su reflejo en la espada. Su cabello...

Tomo un mechón de cabello, acerco el filo de la espada a la altura de sus omoplatos... Y corto el cabello.

Uno a uno los mechones del largo y hermoso cabello rubio ceniza cayeron amontonándose en el suelo. A pesar de que amaba el largo de su cabello, debía hacer esto si quería que su plan funcionara.

Tomo entonces un listón verde, mejor dicho, el que sostenía el colgante de jade en su cuello, y lo amarro a su cabello, haciendo una cola de caballo alta. Luego empezó a desvestirse.

Quedando su piel pálida descubierta, se acerco hasta el armario donde la armadura, con algunas ropas gruesas que hacían las veces de fondo, reposaba a los pies de la pieza negra y gris. Tomo las ropas y se las coloco, ajustándolas a su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, para luego colocarse la armadura. Se ato por ultimo el cinturón verde que mantenía la parte posterior de la armadura sujeta a su cintura para luego atarla a la misma. Saco entonces lo más importante...la Kuroi DeathScythe brillo al reflejar la luz de un rayo mientras Maka lo sacaba, acariciando la hoja de la misma.

**0o0o0o0Flashback0o0o0o0**

_-¡Oh... mira que juguete tan bonito! ¡Déjame jugar con el, papi!-_

_Spirit abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a la pequeña de 6 años acercarse peligrosamente a la guadaña. -¡Hey, no, no, no, no, no!- tomo a la niña entre sus brazos. -¡Eso no es un juguete, Maka! ¡Nunca toques eso!-_

**0o0o0End Of Flashback0o0o0**

Frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba la guadaña y la ataba con la especie de funda que había en la espalda de la armadura, donde introdujo la vara obscura del arma. Se observo entonces en el espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las paredes de la habitación.

1: Hacerse pasar por hombre con la armadura de su padre. Listo

2:... Huir de casa y unirse al ejército... Eso era lo que faltaba.

Camino rápidamente hacia las caballerizas, abriendo las puertas de un golpe, haciendo que Kioume relinchara asustado al no reconocerla. Más ella logro calmarlo para que así no despertara a nadie. -¡Soy yo, Kioume, Maka! ¡Tranquilo!- acaricio el hocico del animal antes de sacarlo de la caballeriza.

Observo entonces, bajo la lluvia y por última vez por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, a su hogar. -Adiós... papá, mamá, tía... deséenme suerte… y perdónenme.

Monto al caballo y con un -¡JIAH!- el caballo pateo las puertas de la mansión Albarn, saliendo con paso rápido hacia el lugar donde decía el pergamino, se concentrarían los soldados.

_"Había que armarse de valor, para hacerse pasar por alguien que no era para salvar a alguien a quien amaba."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jyajajajajjajaaaaaaaaa<strong>

**Ohayo otra vez! me alegro de que les haya gustado a mi dulce pequeño publico de tres personas XDDD aun si, aprecio un montonononononon sus reviews!**

**hehehe, creo que ya saben que viene a continuación en el fic. ¡Veremos a Soul Otra vez! :DD dios ya lo extraño, de cuando en cuando terminaba escribiendo en los párrafos del fic el nombre de Soul y yo me daba cachetadas ¡Soul no aparece aun! ¡Es en el próximo capitulo BAKA!**

**Ahora, espero enterarme de ustedes dulzuras, y para los que solo leen y no comentan, también les agradezco un monto si les gusto :D**

**HEHEHEHE nos vemos en el próximo capitulo entonces!**

**Sayonara!**


	4. 3: El Capitán De Ojos Rojos

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater **NO** me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Atsushi Okubo, y Mulan **tampoco** me pertenece, le pertenece a Walt Disney y demás.

Muchas gracias a _**anime dark**_,_** Alice Ushiromiya Albarn**_,_** Kuri-n**, la joven **Anonima**_,_** Miyoko Nott **_y_** Yuko Takayama**_. ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR SUS DULCES REVIEWS! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D

**Aclaracion:** En este capitulo digo que Blair es una pantera, cuando en los otros dos había dicho que era un gato. En realidad, Blair y todos los demás gatos que he nombrado (la estatua por ejemplo) son panteras... solo que en el caso de Blair es tan pequeña que la gente le confunde con un gato, y con la estatua en la orilla del rió, se sabe que es una pantera, pero su rostro es tan apacible que parece un gato.

También perdonen los horrores ortográficos... mi Word esta GAY y no me dejo corregir los horrores.

Ahora, sufran COFCOF DIGO disfruten:

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-¡MAKA!

el grito desesperado que salio sin permiso de su boca la desperto de golpe. Se incorporo en la cama y sin pensarselo mucho corrio hasta la habitacion de su sobrina.

No habia nadie en ella.

-¡Spirit, Kami!- grito como posesa mientras irrumpia en la calma de la habitacion de la pareja, quienes le miraron preocupados. -¡Maka! ¡Maka se ha ido!-

Los ojos verdes del Death Scythe se abrieron de par en par, girandose para encontrarse con que el pergamino que el general Evans le habia dado habia sido sustituido por la peineta con la flor de ceramica que su hija habia llevado en su cabello en la mañana.

Tomo la peineta y de un salto se bajo de la cama y tomo de un manoton el baston, corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello hacia la habitacion de su armadura, seguido de Kami y Marie que corrian detras de el con ojos llorosos. Observaron entonces en el suelo de la habitacion un pequeño monticulo de cabello amarillo ceniza, y al lado de este, una espada que brillaba por el reflejo de la luz de los rayos. -Mierda...- susurro Spirit, mientras las mujeres se lanzaban llorando para sujetar el cabello amarillento entre sus manos.

El pelirrojo dio unas zancadas y observo entonces, con mucho terror, como la armadura y la Kuroi Death Scythe no se encontraban en su sitio, y como en cambio a los pies del armario, el kimono de su hija yacia tirado y empapado.

-¡Maka!- grito entonces, corriendo hacia la salida mientras llamaba a su hija, tal vez pudiera detenerla. Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, aun sintiendo el dolor punsante en su pierna, hasta que llego a la salida -¡MAKA!. Intento llegar al enorme umbral, pero el baston que lo sostenia en pie se undio en el barro, y el hombre cayo al suelo, soltando la peineta que cayo sobre un charco, observando como las puertas de madera se movian hacia adentro y hacia afuera, dando señas de haber sido abiertas antes. -Maka...-

-¡Spirit!- exclamo las mayor de las Mjolnir mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para ayudar a su esposo. -...Debemos ir a buscarla.- susurro gimiendo por las lagrimas.

-No, Kami.- espeto Spirit, frunciendo el ceño, adolirido por su pierna y su corazon. -...Si la descubro ante el ejercito... ella morira.-

Kami jadeo, cubriendose la boca y dejando caer sus lagrimas. Marie subio la vista entonces al cielo, juntando sus manos mientras las lagrimas corrian por el rabillo de sus ojos. -Ancestros, oigan nuestras suplicas.. cuiden a Maka... Protenjanla.-

Pero ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que, adentro del templo familiar, las inscripciones de sus ancestros brillaron con una luz de ultratumbra, al tiempo que una vestinca de aire apagaba la lampara de aceite que llenaba de luz la estancia, haciendo que solo el brillo que salia de las piedras llenara de luz el lugar.

Los habian escuchado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"Es cuestion de fé, en Dios, en alguien mas o en uno mismo, para que se cumplan los sueños."  
><em>

**_El Reflejo_**

**Capitulo 2: El Capitán De Ojos Rojos  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La luz azulada se transfiguro despues de crearse un pequeño tornado, en un hombre, era pequeño, con bigotes largos y una barba corta y fina. Tenia la nariz estupidamente larga. El anciano, sentado sobre la lapida mas grande, movio la mano en el aire e hizo aparecer un baston, el cual sostuvo en su mano. Se giro y observo el gato de metal que colgaba del techo con el plato entre sus garras, lleno ahora de cenizas de incienso.

-Blair, despierta.- Llamo con su voz potente. Y entonces el pedazo de metal empezo a temblar. Los ojos del gato tomaron color antes de que una intensa y brillante luz violeta lo rodeara. El sonido del plato de metal cayendo y rebotando en el suelo, envuelto en cenizas fue lo siguiente que se supo del gato.

-¡...Estoy viiiivaaaaa!- el "gato" de pelaje negro a exepcion de la punta de su cola y orejas blancas y con un curioso sombrero parecido al de una bruja habia levantado sus dos patas delanteras, haciendo la mala imitacion de alguna especie de zombie. Entonces se levanto, posandose en sus cuatro patas, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al anciano, dejando el plato a un lado. -¡Oh, gran señor Mosquito. Tu solo dime cual mortal necesita de la proteccion de la gran Blair y yo ire hasta alla en un santiamen!-

-Blair...- llamo con cierto tono de advertencia el anciano, mas Blair le interrumpio

-¡Y algo mas! ¡Si alguien es tan tonto como para amenazar a nuestra familia...! ¡ME VENGARE DE EL!- grito con sentimiento de odio en su voz felina

Mosquito gruño exasperado, habia olvidado lo estupidamente imbecil que aquella pantera podia ser -¡Blair!- la pantera se detuvo en seco, mirando al hombre. -Estos son los guardianes de la familia.- entonces apunto con su mano a las tres estatuas que se encontraban en los pedestales mas altos de la estancia, una de un mono, un toro y un perro. -Ellos...- dijo, esperando la respuesta de Blair, que rodo los ojos.

-Protegen a la familia.-

-Y tu, que has sido degradada...- dijo, levitando hasta llegar al cuarto pedestal vacio, apuntandolo. Aquel era el antiguo lugar de Blair, antes de ser despedida de su cargo.

-Yo...- miro entonces el gong que antiguamente era el plato de los inciensos. -...Toco el gong.- respondio derrotada.

-Muy bien... ahora, cumple tu papel y despierta a los ancestros.-

Blair suspiro, sabiendose incapaz de negarse a las ordenes del hombre. Tomo con sorna el gong y una baqueta que habia en el suelo, observandolo con odio. -Una reunion familiar, saliendo...- dijo y en un momento el cuerpo de gata se transformo en el de una hermosa mujer, con el cabello largo y violeta, con un vestido negro demasiado corto para ser decente. Tomo el gong entre sus manos y empezo a caminar por la estancia, golpeando el instrumento repetidas veces. -¡Muy bien, a levantarse! ¡Vamos, arriba, despierten! ¡Buenos dias, feos durmientes! ¡Ya fueron suficientes los mil años de siesta, arriba!-

Y de la luz que salia de las demas lapidas se transformaron primero en pequeños tornados y luego en los cuerpos de diferentes personas, jovenes y ancianas, mujeres y hombres, grandes y pequeños, aunque todas con cierto parecido fisico o de personalidad entre si. Se despertaron con un quejido, mientras algunos se estiraba y otros bostezaban para luego sentarse sobre las piedras.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Esa Maka ha dado problemas desde que nacio!- dijo una de las mujeres, una anciana, apuntando con el baston en su mano al hombre anciano que se habia sentado a su lado. Su prima.

-¡A mi no me culpes! Seguramente lo heredo del lado de tu familia.-

-¡Solo intenta ayudar a su padre!- dijo otra anciana, mas pequeña que la primera.

-¡Pero si la descubren, Spirit Albarn sera deshonrado, su familia entera caera en desgracia, y se perderan los valores tradicionales!- exclamo otro hombre, mas joven ante los ojos de Mosquito y la anciana.

-...Y perderan la granja.- dijo una voz pastosa, la de un anciano con un tridente de paja en su mano.

-¡Mis hijos no dieron tantos problemas! ¡Ellos se dedicaron a ser acupunturistas!- exclamo la primera anciana, haciendo que su esposo se cruzara de brazos, molesto.

-¡Pero no todos teniamos que ser acupunturistas, vieja retardatoria!-

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Tu tatara nieta a decidido travestirse!- grito otra anciana, empezando con la larga pelea de gritos entre familiares. Blair rodo los ojos y siguio ojeando el pergamino que habia conseguido, recostada en su forma de pantera contra la pared.

-Envien a uno de los guardianes para que la traiga de regreso.- opino un hombre, parecia de unos treinta años.

-¡Si, despierten al mas astuto!- grito otro hombre, tomando a Blair por la cola para luego colocarlo frente a la estatua del perro.

-¡No, al mas rápido!- grito otro hombre, arrebatandole a la pantera de las manos a su familiar para luego llevarlo al frente de la estatua del toro.

-¡No, al mas sabio!- grito esta vez una anciana, apretandola con demasiada fuerza mientras la acercaba a la estatua del mono.

-¡Silencio!- exclamo exasperado entonces Mosquito, haciendo que la anciana liberara a la pobre Blair, que cayo al suelo junto al gong. -Debemos enviar al mas poderoso...- entonces apunto con su mano otra vez de una de las ventanas del templo, justo hacia la estatua de la pantera a las orillas del rió que era iluminado por los primeros rayos del amanecer, pero fue interrumpida por un risilla gatuna.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendi... Ire yo.- dijo con petulancia Blair, mientras se sentaba sobre su antiguo pedestal...

Y el publico presente se hecho a reir hasta que las costillas les dolieron. La felina frunció el ceño ofendida.

-¿¡Es que acaso no me creen capaz! ¡Pues miren esto! ¡Pum pum pumpkin, pum pum pumpkin!- grito, mientras hacia aparecer sobre su pata levantada una pequeña calabaza que hizo una muy suave explosión que apenas alcanzo a mover los cabellos negros del animal. -¡Nyan ¿Ya vez que estoy que exploto, así que no me obliguen a lastimar a alguien!-

Entonces Mosquito le apunto con su bastón -Tu ya protegiste una vez a la familia Albarn.-

-¡Y tus consejos llevaron a Jhon a la desgracia!- espeto la primera anciana, apuntando a un hombre... cuya cabeza se encontraba decapitada bajo su brazo. El hombre golpeteo su pierna con sus dedos -Si... Muchas gracias, Blair.-

- Tsk... ¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto, haciendose la tonta. Mosquito estuvo a punto de salirse de su compostura.

-¡Quiero decir...! Que enviaremos a una pantera de verdad a traer a Maka.- dijo este, sonriendo, mientras apuntaba hacia afuera

-¡¿QUE? ¡Yo soy una pantera de verdad! ¡Es mas, hasta tengo poderes mágicos!- grito fuera de si la felina, halando de la barba al anciano.

-¡Tu no eres digna de este pedestal, Blair! ¡Así que mueve tu gordo trasero y despierta a la gran pantera de piedra!- ordeno furioso el anciano, empujando a Blair del pedestal y lanzandola lejos del templo. Asi, Blair cayo sobre las escaleras, mas regreso, asomando su cabecilla.

-¡Pero aun no hemos hablado del aumento...!- y un gong salio disparado directo hacia su cara.

.

.

.

... ¿Como demonios se habia metido en eso?

Sintio como sus huesos crujian con cada respiracion que daba, gracias a la presion que ejercia la enorme cabeza de piedra de la pantera sobre ella.

Ah, si. Se habia metido en eso gracias a que, y por culpa de su mala manera de afrontar la realidad, había convencido de la manera mas estúpida a Mosquito de que ella era la gran pantera de piedra, y unos segundos después, la roca cayo sobre ella.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logro salir de debajo de la piedra. -Estupendo... ¿Y ahora que? ¡Desastre! ¡Y todo por que esa niña tonta de Maka decidio ir a la guerra a jugar a los soldaditos!- exclamo, dejando caer su cabeza.

Entonces un -¡Baka!- resonó en sus oídos, llamando su atención. Blair le miro, observando al pequeño Excalibur parado sobre los escombros de piedra. -¡Baka, Baka Baka Baka, Baka Baka!-

-¿Estas diciendo que vaya a buscarla yo misma? ¿¡Es que estas loco! ¡Despues de lo del gato de piedra, si no vuelvo con ella y una medalla no me dejaran siquiera poner un pelo en el templo...- miro hacia atras, sabiendo su terrible final... pero una idea le llego entonces. Abrió los ojos de par en par. -¡ESO ES! ¡Si hago de Maka una heroina legendaria esos viejos seniles me rogaran que vuelva a ser un guardian! ¡Eso es Blair, eres una genio!- y emprendio carrera, lista para ir al campamento donde haria de Maka la guerrera mas temida de China.

-¡Baka! ¡Baka baka baka baka baka!- dijo Excalibur, siguiendo con rapidez a la felina, que le miro como si fuera un estorbo. -¿Que te hace pensar que tu vendrás?-

-¡Baka, baka baka baka!- respondió este, justo en el momento en que Blair desaparecía por el umbral de la mansión Albarn, mas no tardo en aparecer la cabeza cubierta por el extraño sombrero. -¿Que eres de la suerte has dicho? ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de tonta o que?

-¡Baka!- Blair le miro enojada, mientras Excalibur cruzaba el umbral. -¿¡De fracasada! ¡Ya veremos que cuando lleguemos al campamento quien sera el fracasado, tu o yo, pedazo de animal amorfo!-

-¡Baka!

Y asi, los dos animales se perdieron de vista.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El sonido de un halcón sobrevolando sobre aquel pueblo desierto y encendido en las llamas dio inicio al concierto de caballos que galopaban furiosos, siendo montados por los enemigos del país.

Encabezando al enorme ejercito de bárbaros, un hombre alto, de cabello negro como una noche sin luna, una mujer de ojos violáceos y piel grisasea y un hombre de cabellos amarillentos y dientes afilados.

De pronto la mujer se detuvo, haciendo que el restos de hombres se detuviera detras de ella. Sus caballos relincharon.

La mujer cerro los ojos por un segundo, escuchando los sonidos del desierto de piedras secas y arena, junto al cielo grisaseo que daban un tinte tetrico al paisaje. Aracne levanto una mano y apunto hacia la izquierda. Asura y el hombre de dientes afilados se bajaron de sus caballos, sacandos sus armas.

Unos segundos despues, dos hombres de armadura negra cayeron al piso frente a la mujer, detras de ellos se detuvieron los dos Huno.

-Espías imperiales.- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

Entonces de un salto la mujer bajo de su caballo, dedicándoles una sonrisa a los dos guerreros, los cuales temblaron aterrados al reconocer a la mujer que se acerco a ellos -Aracne Gorgon...- la mujer sonrió mas ampliamente, agachándose a sacudir un poco el polvo de las armaduras de ambos. -Muy buen trabajo, señores. Han encontrado al ejercito Huno.- Una risotada se esparció entre el ejercito.

Uno de los chinos frunció el ceño. -El emperador te detendrá.-

La mujer llevo una mano a su pecho, haciendo un drama. -¿Detenerme has dicho?- entonces sonrio con furia en los ojos -¡Él me ha invitado!- exclamo, tomando entonces al guerrero por el cuello, levantándolo en el aire, demostrando ser mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. -Al construir esa estupida muralla a retado mi fuerza... he venido para responder a su reto.- entonces soltó al hombre.

-¡Ahora largo!- exclamo, apuntando a los dos hombres con su espada negruzca. Estos se levantaron y empezaron a correr -Y diganle a Shinigami que envié a sus mejores guerreros, y que lo espero aquí.-

Aracne movio uno de los mechones de cabello de su rostro, colocandolo detrás de su oreja mientras veia como los hombres corrían, alejándose. -Giriko~- canturreo, haciendo que el de cabello rubio y dientes de sierra se acercara a ella. -¿Cuantos hombres se necesitan para enviar un mensaje?-

Giriko mostros en una enorme sonrisa sus dientes, saco entonces un arco y una flecha de su espalda. Armo la flecha y apunto a uno de los hombres. -Ama Aracne... se necesita solo... Uno.-

Y disparo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El caballo mastico un poco mas de paja echado en el suelo, mientras observaba a su dueña que le hablo. -Ok... Ok... ¿Y que tal asi?- Maka carraspeo por un momento, e intento colocar la voz mas grave que su garganta le permitio.

Saco el pecho y empezó a caminar de manera pesada, moviendo con demasiado énfasis los brazos. -Disculpe ¿En donde he de firmar para entrar en el ejercito?- movió de un lado a otro los brazos, levantando demasiado los hombres. -¡Aja, veo que tienes una Death Scythe! ¡Yo también tengo una!- dijo mientras palmeaba en su espalda a la Kuroi Death Scythe. -Son... muy varoniles y...- entonces intento sacarla de su funda, mas esta se atasco, y despues cuando con un poco de esfuerzo logro sacarla... se resbalo de sus manos, cayendo al suelo.

El caballo empezó a reír. Pero un zapato dio directo contra su cabeza. -¡Solo estoy practicando!- exclamo molesta, acercándose para recoger el zapato. Soltó un suspiro. -...¿A quien quiero engañar?...- susurro derrotada. Movió algunas ramas de bambú, observando entonces a unos metros el campamento. -Aria falta un milagro para que pueda engañar a alguien y poder entrar en el ejercito...-

Entonces una voz fantasmagorica resono a las espaldas de Maka. -¡Si hay alguien que pidio un milagro, que diga Yo!- dijo una sombra gigantesca de una pantera, irguiéndose aterradoramente sobre una gran piedra entre las llamas.

-¡KYAAAAAA!- grito aterrada la rubia, escondiendose detras de Kioume.

-Con eso basta.- exclamo la sombra.

-¡Un... un fantasma!- dijo temblando la rubia.

-¡Ahora prepárate, pequeña Maka! ¡Tu salvación felina ha llegado! ¡Me han enviado tus ancestros...!- de una patada mando al suelo a Excalibur, que empezaba a a remedar cada movimiento de la sombra. -¡...Me han enviado a ayudarte en esta aventura!- entonces el felino guiño un ojo para la rubia.

Se agacho, desapareciendo por un momento y entregándole una hoja a Excalibur -Si no quieres que te lance una maldición, trabaja.- la pequeña criatura empezó a abanicar las llamas, haciéndolas crecer. La pantera se irguió de nuevo.

-¡Asi que escuchame bien! ¡Ya que si alguien descubre que eres una mujer! ¡Tu sentencia sera...! ¡LA MUERTEEE!- y las llamas crecieron el triple, dandole mas dramatismo a las palabras.

-¡¿Q-qui-quien eres tu?- exclamo ya demasiado aterrada la joven.

-¿¡Que quien soy! ¡¿QUE QUIEN SOY? ¡Soy la guardiana de las almas perdidas! ¡La poderosa, la sensual! ¡La invencible...!- y salio de entre las llamas, mostrando su verdadero cuerpo... un gato de estatura promedio. -¡Blair!-

El ambiente de profunda decepción cubrio el lugar. La barbilla de Maka cayo al suelo, mientras levantaba una ceja, incredula.

-¡Je, no esta mal ¿Cierto?- dijo la gata... y luego fue aplastada por Kioume.

Para cuando Maka detuvo al caballo, la pobre pantera estaba vuelta un desastre en el suelo. La joven, ya sin tenerle miedo, desincrusto al animal y lo levanto, mirándolo incrédula. -¿Mis... ancestros mandaron a una gata para ayudarme?- Blair dio un zarpaso, haciendo que la rubia le soltara y la dejara caer al suelo.

-¡Pantera! ¡PAN-TE-RA! ¡No soy un gato, yo no maulló! Nyan.-

-...Eres tan...- Maka observo hacia los lados, buscando una manera amable de decirle a aquella criatura que era minúscula, pero Blair la interrumpio.

-¿Glorioso? ¿Asombroso?- pregunto petulante.

-...chiquita.-

-¡Claro, vengo en tamaño de bolsillo para tu conveniencia! Si mostrara mi tamaño real, tu vaca moriría del susto.- dijo, golpeando entonces el hocico del caballo, que le dio un mordisco para que no lo fastidiara. -¡Auch! ¿Que demonios te pasa, Clarabella?- entonces de un salto se monto sobre el hombro de Maka. -Mis poderes están mas allá de tu imaginación, cariño. Ademas, tengo una forma humana que ni te imaginas. Tengo unos pechos por los que tu matarías al estar tan plana.-

Y con una enciclopedia de quien sabe donde apareció, mando a volar a la pantera. Blair se levanto del suelo a duras penas. -¡Ya basta! ¡Deshonra! ¡Mandare deshonra! ¡Deshonra para ti! ¡Deshonra sobre ti! ¡Deshonra sobre tu familia! ¡Deshonra... deshonra sobre tu vaca!-

-¡Ya, ya, esta bien!- exclamo exasperada la de ojos verdes. Suspiro -...es que estoy algo nerviosa. Es la primera vez que algo una locura de esta magnitud.-

-Pues entonces tendrás que confiar en mi.- espeto Blair. -¡Y no volver a pegarme!- Maka asintió. Blair sonrió. -¡Muy bien, que empiece el espectáculo! ¡Excalibur, las maletas! ¡Andando, Clarabella!-

Se movieron entonces hasta la entrada del campamento. -Muy bien, Maka, ahora te enseñare a caminar como los hombres. Saca el pecho.- Maka saco el pecho. -Separa las piernas.- pero no separo las rodillas. -Brazos despegados del cuerpo y andando.-

Y ya se podrian imaginar el rostro de los hombres en el lugar al ver caminar de la manera mas extraña a aquel "muchacho".

Llegaron a un punto del campamento en donde varios hombres hacian cosas asquerosas, algunos se sacaban los mocos sin verguenza, otros se comian las uñas de los pies, entre otras cosas. -¿Lindo, no?-

-Son asquerosos...- susurro Maka a Blair, que se habia escondido en la parte trasera de su armadura.

-No, pequeña, son hombres. Y tendrás que actuar como ellos... ¡Mira por ejemplo a aquellos!- giro la cabeza de la joven hacia adelante, haciéndola observar a cuatro hombres que se habían reunido. Uno mostraba su pecho tatuado con un dragón rojo y amarillo a otros dos, mientras el otro se había detenido detrás de el del tatuaje.

-¡Observen! ¡Este tatuaje me protegerá de todo mal!-

Uno de los hombres, específicamente, uno con un llamativo color azul en su cabello, observo el tatuaje con una mueca pensativa, se giro, observo a su compañero que le sonrió de manera cómplice, antes de que el de cabello en punta golpeara con fuerza al del tatuaje, tumbándolo al suelo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Maka.

El compañero del otro, de piel obscura, cabello atado en una coleta corta y lentes solo soltó la risa mientras apuntaba al hombre caído. -¡Diles que te devuelvan el dinero, patán!-

-...Creo que no puedo ser como ellos...- susurro Maka para si misma. Ella se sabia ruda... pero no de esa manera.

-La actitud es todo, cariño. Tienes que ser ruda, fuerte... como ese.- le susurro Blair, apuntando disimuladamente hacia el de cabellos azules en punta, como una estrella. El aludido, sin darse cuenta de la conversacion sobre el, esgarro un poco y solto un gran escupitajo que cayo muy cerca de los pies de la rubia, quien le miro con el ceño fruncido por un momento en el que él se giro para verla.

-¡¿Y tu que miras, mortal?- amenazo, haciendo que la ojiverde diera un paso hacia atras con cierto temor.

-Pegale, Maka. Ellos se saludan golpeándose.- le susurro Blair en el oido. Maka le miro por un segundo y decidio intentarlo...

Termino mandandolo a volar contra otro hombre, un poco mas alto y delgado, pero inamovible a la hora en que el peliazul golpeo contra el. El alto tomo al de ojos verde azulado antes de que cayera al suelo medio inconsciente. -¡Je, mira Black*Star! ¡Has hecho un nuevo y simétrico amigo!-

-Bien hecho. Ahora dale una nalgada, eso les gusta.- aconsejo la pantera, ganandose una sonrisa de parte de Maka antes de que cumpliera el concejo.

-¡Ouuuch!- grito sorprendido el de cabello azul, que se giro furioso para tomar a Maka por las ropas. -¡Voy a golpearte tan fuerte que le dolera hasta a tus ancestros, maldito!-

Pero antes de lograrlo, el joven alto y de cabello negro con tres lineas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza lo tomo por los brazos y lo levanto. -Black*Star, cálmate. Ahora canta conmigo. Kitchiri katchiri, kitchiri katchiri~- canturreo mientras mesia suavemente a Black*Star, cuyo rostro se habia enrojecido por la furia.

-...kitchirikatchiri kitchirikatchiri bla bla bla...- dijo rápidamente, calmándose ante los ojos atónitos de Maka. -¿Ahora podrías soltarme, Kid? Un Dios como yo no puede estar de esta manera por tanto tiempo.- y Kid lo dejo en el suelo. Black*Star fijo entonces sus ojos en la rubia. -¡BAH! ¡No vale la pena que alguien tan grande como yo pierda el tiempo contigo, miedoso.-

Maka se dio la vuelta entonces, planeando una buena huida para darle la paliza de su vida a Blair... pero la misma salio en el momento en el peliazul se giro. -¡¿Miedoso? ¡Deja que te enseñe algo que si te va a dar miedo, mocoso!-

El alma se le fue a los pies entonces a Maka.

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO? ¡TE PARTIRÉ EL ROSTRO EN 20 PEDAZOS!- grito Black*Star girándose y tomando a la rubia por la armadura, disponiéndose a golpearla, pero ella fue mas rápida, se zafo de un tirón del agarre del ojiverde, agachándose justo a tiempo en el que el golpe daría contra su cara. En cambio, le dio directamente a la cara del amigo de lentes y piel morena. Black le miro tambalearse. -Oh... disculpa Killik...- entonces encontró a Maka en mitad de su silenciosa huida. -¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?- tomo la pierna de la rubia, pero al intentar halarla hacia si, se resbalo y salio disparado contra su amigo de ojos dorados, que jamas se movio de su sitio, pero al recibir el segundo impacto de Killik, termino por caer al suelo, donde se dio una batalla entre los tres, mientras Maka lograba escapar.

-¡Espera, allí esta, tras el!- grito Killik, logrando salir del pequeño nudo de sus amigos. Maka solto un chillido al verse perseguida de regreso, mas logro entrar en una de las carpas del campamento, donde se escondio y observo como los otros tres hombres salían de la carpa buscándola, sin éxito.

...Pero al encontrarse con la fila para recoger el desayuno, la cosa no fue mejor.

Como si fueran piezas de domino, al chocar los tres jovenes contra la fila, los demas soldados cayeron uno tras uno, en una reaccion en cadena que termino por tumbar la enorme cacerola de arroz que habia al principio de la fila, haciendo un desastre. La ojiverde salio justamente de sus escondite...

Si las miradas mataran, Maka hubiese muerto de mano de muchas personas.

-Oh oh...- susurro, observando como lentamente era acorralada por los hombres.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Los Huno han atacado aquí, aquí y aquí...- explico el general mientras apuntaba sobre el mapa a los poblados invadidos ante los ojos del joven capitán. -Conduciré a las tropas principales hasta el paso Death City y detendré a Aracne y su ejercito de pacotilla antes de que destruya la aldea Shibusen.- explico su estrategia, recibiendo entonces los aplausos del hombre de lentes que se habia sentado a su derecha.

-Muy buena estrategia, general Evans. No hay nada mejor que las sorpresas ¿No lo creen? Jajajaja.- rió Ox Ford desde su sitio, mas ni el general ni el capitán le prestaron la menor atención, haciéndole entender que no era gracioso.

-Usted se quedara a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Cuando Ox Ford los considere listos a todos, se unirá a nosotros, capitán/Death Scythe Evans.- dijo con una sonrisa el alvino, entregándole en las manos la enorme guadaña blanca, roja y negra al joven de mismo ojos rojos y cabello blanco, que miro el arma sorprendido.

-¿Death Scythe?- susurro sorprendido, el legendario Death Scythe Wes Evans había cedido su puesto a él.

Ox chillo. -¿Capitan ha dicho? ¡Esa es una enorme responsabilidad general Evans! Tal vez deberia buscar a un soldado con mayor experiencia.-

-Es el numero uno de su clase. Con el mayor conocimiento de técnicas de entrenamiento, conocido como "Soul Eater" en los campos de batalla en donde lucho... y con un linaje militar... sorprendente.- dijo con egocentrismo lo ultimo, mientras pasaba una manos por su barbilla. -Creo que Soul Evans hará un excelente trabajo, Ox.-

Soul sonrió con el ego por los cielos. -¡Pero claro que si, viejo! ¡Veras como todos estos incompetentes saldrán de aquí siendo unos...!- entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendose del protocolo. Carraspeo y tomo la guadaña en sus manos, haciendo reverencia. -Si, señor.-

Wes sonrió de medio lado, levantándose y tomando su casco. -Bien, entonces brindaremos por la victoria de China en la ciudad imperial.- dijo, llegando al lado de Ox. -Espero un informe con detalles en tres semanas, Ox Ford.- y salio de la tienda, lo cual el de lentes se giro hacia Soul, mirandolo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Y no pasare _nada_ por alto...- y siguio el camino del general. Soul fruncio el ceño cuando lo observo desaparecer, entonces ladeo el rostro. -Capitán/Death Scythe Soul Evans... umm... el Death Scythe mas poderoso de todos, jefe de la mejor tropa de toda China. ¡No! ¡Jefe de la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos! Genial.- y guardando la guadaña en su espalda salio de la carpa, saliendo para encontrarse con su "grandiosa" tropa.

Pero que decepción se llevo al ver la guerra que se había montado sin siquiera haber aparecido los Huno. La barbilla de Soul cayo al suelo, mientras una sonrisa comprensiva pasaba por el rostro de Wes y una mueca de asco le llenaba la expresión a Ox. Uno de los soldados se acerco tambaleante ante el trió hizo saludo militar con su rostro hecho una sopa y las ropas revueltas antes de caer desmayado al suelo, Wes no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. -Impresionante, "capitán" Evans.- dijo con sarcasmo el de lentes.

Wes, como si fuera algo de lo mas normal -y para él, lo era.- paso por encima del cuerpo del soldado y subió a su caballo, el cual relincho al moverse. -¡Buena suerte, capitán! ¡Creo que la necesitara, jajaja!- y así el general partió con su tropa siguiéndolo, hasta que desapareció de la vista de Soul. -...Buena suerte... hermano.-

Entonces giro el rostro, observando con cierto fastidio la batalla campal que se había armado frente a su carpa. Levanto una ceja y observo la sonrisa malvada de Ox Ford. -Día uno:...- Soul gruño mientras observaba como el hombre empezaba a escribir el informe en su tabla. -_"Bastardo... te mostrare por que me llaman Soul Eater"_.- con paso decidido se acerco al embrollo de hombres que se golpeaban unos a otros. -¡Soldados!- y se detuvieron al instante, mirándolo fijamente por un momento, Black*Star dio un ultimo golpe al hombre que mantenía entre sus manos.

-¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!- gritaron al unisono, apartándose hacia los lados para dejar en descubierto un pequeño obillo negro y gris, al cual apuntaron como el culpable. Soul suspiro y se acerco al bulto que se cubria la cabeza con las manos.

Blair observo al joven acercarse, ocultándose en la armadura de Maka justo a tiempo en que Soul se acerco a Maka, quien observo por un pequeño agujero entre sus brazos. -_"Oh, mierda"_.-

Entonces lo reconoció...

Ojos rojos como rubíes, cabello en punta y blanco como nieve, y unos dientes afilados como los de un tiburón que se asomaban detrás de sus labios.

**. . .**

_-Oh... ¿Estas bien, chica?_

_-¡¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAS CIEGO, IMBÉCIL? ¡AHORA POR TU CULPA ENSUCIE EL JODIDO KIMONO! ¡¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE PASE GRACIAS A ESTE MALDITO KIMONO?_

_-¡No es mi culpa que usted sea tan distraída, señorita!_

_-¡¿DISTRAÍDA HAS DICHO? ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA, PRIMER HOMBRE QUE PISO LA LUNA!_

_-¡Soul Eater! ¡También es un placer conocerte, dulzura!_

**. . .**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -_"...Es él... es el hombre de ayer... Oh, no... ¿El va a ser mi capitán? ¡No,no,no,no!"-_

Entonces escucho a Blair susurrarle. -¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo? ¡Levántate ahora!.-

Y como impulsada por un resorte, Maka se levanto, sacudiendo rápidamente su armadura, sin darse cuenta que al mostrarle el rosto al capitan, este habia tenido una reacción parecida a la suya, solo que mejor disimulada.

-_"Este soldado... se parece demasiado a la rubia agresiva de ayer..."_- y es que esos ojos eran para él, inolvidables, verdes como dos piedras de jade pulido, y el cabello cenizoso atado en una coleta, eran casi identicos a los de la joven en kimono que le había insultado. Sintio como si la peineta con la flor de cerámica ardiera en su lugar dentro de su armadura.

Dandose cuenta de su letargo, el ojirojo fruncio el ceño. -No quiero buscapleitos en mi campamento.- espeto acercandose con mirada cevera a Maka.

-Perdone...- susurro sin darse cuenta que habia tomado actitud femenina. Carraspeo y levanto entonces los hombros. -¡Quieron decir... Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar eso!- dijo mientras tambaleaba los brazos hacia los lados. -¡Pero usted ya sabe como son esas inquietudes de hombres!- golpeo entonces suavemente el hombro de Soul, que le miro con sorpresa al igual que Ox ¿Como se atrevía a tocar al capitán? Maka, sin darse cuenta de su error siguio hablando. -¡Siente ganas de matar a alguien!- entonces golpeo con demasiada fuerza su mano contra su propia palma, lastimandose. -Mmmnnngg... de romper cosas, cocinar a la intemperie...-

Soul con cada palabra que daba pensaba que se parecía mas y mas a la joven de ojos verdes. Interrumpió el discurso de Maka y se acerco tal vez demasiado a ella. -¿Como te llamas?-

Y los colores abandonaron el rostro de la rubia. ¡Un nombre! ¡Había olvidado un jodido nombre! ¡Y no podía simplemente decirle que se llamaba Maka Albarn, por que su nombre era típico de una mujer! -Eh... pues... yo... Blair...- llamo en un susurro a lo ultimo.

-Tu oficial al mando te ha hecho una pregunta...- amenazo lentamente Ox, adelantándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la ojiverde, que se golpeo la espalda disimuladamente para llamar a Blair.

-Ah... yo tengo un nombre y es un nombre de macho...- entonces Blair llego a su rescate.

-Prueba con... Kid.- susurro. Maka negó con la cabeza, apuntando con esta al joven golpeado a sus espaldas. -Él se llama Kid.-

-¡No te pregunte su nombre!- espeto impaciente Soul. -Te pregunte por el tuyo.-

Maka trago saliva. Blair penso un momento. -Prueba con A Chu.-

-A Chu.

-¿A Chu?

-¡Salud!- rió divertida la pantera.

-¡Blair!

-¿Blair?- pregunto el ojirojo.

-¡NO!- nego con la cabeza. A Soul se le acababa la paciencia. Se inclino sobre ella con una mirada aterradora.

-¿_Cual es tu nombre_?- pregunto, separando las palabras y enfatizandolas.

-¡Hiro! ¡Como mi ex-novio!- exclamo entonces la de pelos negros.

-¡Soy Hiro!-

Soul se alejo, levantando aun mas su ceja. -¿Hiro?- ¿Que clase de nombre era aquel? Ese muchacho debía ser un perdedor fracasado de primera clase.

-...Aunque Hiro me dejo por mi mejor amiga...- susurro Blair, pero una mano de su protegida la acallo.

-¡Si! Me llamo Hiro.-

-Quiero ver tu aviso de reclutamiento.- ordeno, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-_"El pergamino"_- la rubia revolvio entre sus ropas, sacando entonces el pergamino y dandoselo al alvino, quien lo leyo antes de dejar caer su barbilla de sorpresa.

-¡¿Spirit Albarn? ¡¿El Death Scythe?- exclamo, mientras observaba la guadaña que reposaba en la espalda del soldado. -_"Y esa es la Kuroi Death Scythe. Mierda..."_-

-No sabia que Death Scythe Albarn tuviera un hijo. Sabia que tenia una hija, de la cual por cierto habla demasiado...- dijo Ox extrañado.

-Ah, si, usted habla de mi hermana menor, Maka... Si, si... lo que pasa es que... el viejo Spirit no habla mucho de mi. jejeje.- respondió e intento escupir como lo habría hecho Black*Star... pero la baba termino colgando de su labio.

-Ya me imagino por que... el chico es un completo loco.- susurro el de lentes al alvino, que suspiro con cierta lastima, desencadenando las risas disimuladas de los demas soldados, incluyendo al trió de enemigos de Maka, que los fulmino con la mirada.

-Ahora quiero que oigan bien, caballeros...- empezó Soul, mientras daba unas vueltas alrededor de Maka, inspeccionándola mientras hablaba. -Mi nombres es Soul Evans y desde hoy seré su capitán al mando, por lo tanto deberán seguir cada una de mis ordenes y cumplir con las tareas que yo les asigne sin rechistar si desean ser parte de mi honorable ejercito y recibir la gloria de la guerra... ahora, y denle gracias a su querido amigo Hiro, esta noche se la pasaran recolectando cada grano de arroz que hay en el suelo.- Black*Star, Kid y Killik le lanzaron una mirada envenenada a la espalda del capitán, que escondieron apenas el se giro a verlos. -Mañana... comenzara el verdadero trabajo.- sonrió torcidamente entonces, mientras Black*Star y Killik se arremangaban las mangas del kimono y Kid suspiraba fulminando con la mirada a la rubia, que tembló al ver como con la mirada la descuartizaban.

Mas sus mirada pronto fue arrebatada por la del joven capitán, quien le miraba fijamente. -Y para ti, joven soldado... sera mejor que te acostumbres a ganarte las cosas por tus propios medios. Que seas el hijo del Death Scythe mas poderoso, no significa que tendrás un trato especial... después de todo, ya también soy una Death Scythe, así que tendrás que ir mentalizandote... para el final de esta semana, rogaras por regresar a las faldas de tu madre...- entonces se acerco aun mas ella. -Y yo estaré esperando feliz por ver eso.-

Y por primera vez, Maka sintio miedo de un hombre. El albino sonrio torcidamente, despareciendo junto a Ox de su vista.

-Maka...- susurro Blair entonces. -Creo... que necesitas relaciones publicas urgentemente...-

_"¿Se ganaría entonces el odio de un ejercito entero?"_

* * *

><p><strong>OHAYOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**me alegro de verlos otra vez, y se que les debo una buena disculpa por haber actualizado tan tarde y haber avanzado tan poco, pero es que los capitulos largos son algo fastidiosos (a mi parecer) y si me extendia aun mas, esta cosa llegaria a las mil palabras, y eso es lo que menos quiero XD**

**Jeje, ya tenemos el encuentro de Soul y "Hiro" y vemos que Soul sospecho, pero lamento informarles, que Soul no sabra quien "él" es en realidad "ella" sino hasta que la hora de verdad llege... aunque les dire una pista. Uno de los "amigos" de Maka si descubrira el secreto de ella... la pregunta es ¿quien y cuando? se los dejo en su imaginación y en algún rvw que me quieran dejar :D**

**HEHEHE entonces nos vemos en el proximo capitulo señorits! **

**Sayonara!**


	5. 4: El Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater **NO** me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Atsushi Okubo, y Mulan **tampoco** me pertenece, le pertenece a Walt Disney y demás.

Muchas gracias a** Rin-Neko, **la señorita** Anonima **que aun me rio por ese nombre**, mumi evans elric, Kuri-n, Alice Ushiromiya Albarn y a Miyoko Nott** ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR SUS DULCES REVIEWS! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D

También perdonen los horrores ortográficos... mi Word esta GAY y no me dejo corregir los horrores.

Ahora, sufran COFCOF DIGO disfruten:

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Primera Semana.

Blair observo como la rubia y el pequeño animal amorfo dormian profundamente, sin recordar en donde estaban ahora. Se transformo entonces en humana, tomando al pequeño Excalibur entre sus manos, tomo su sombrerito y le dio vueltas como si fuera una especie de llave antes de dejarlo casi al lado del oido de su proteguida.

-¡BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!-

-¡A levantarse!- exclamo la mujer, acercandose demasiado a la rubia que medio abrio un ojo, encontrandose con la hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas...

¿UNA MUJER?

-¡HAAAAAA! ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?- grito Maka levantandose de golpe, alejandose de la mujer. Esta le miro como si se tratara de un insecto.

-Soy Blair ¿Quien mas podria ser?- dijo mientras susurraba algunas palabras a modo de conjuro... Pero una enciclopedia gigante hizo que no pudiera terminarlo.

-¡NO ME JODAS, QUE BLAIR ES UNA GATA!- grito la joven mientras apuntaba con su enciclopedia amenazadoramente a la pelivioleta.

-¡QUE SOY PANTERA, PAN-TE-RA!- exclamo ofendida. -¡Y si soy Blair, solo que esta es mi forma humana!-

-¿Forma humana?

-¡Si!- La mujer chasqueo los dedos y una nube violacea rodeo su cuerpo con un PUFF, dejando ver entonces la silueta de un pequeño felino. -Blair puede transformarse en humana y pantera. Blair tiene muuucho poder magico.- entonces susurro su conjuro caracteristico, haciendo aparecer frente a Maka un pequeño plato con su desayuno. La ojiverde lo miro mientras la felina tomaba el platillo entre sus garras. Aun no se creia que todo aquello estaba pasando.

Blair le sonrio y empezo a darle grandes porciones de comida en la boca a su protegida, llenandole las mejillas hasta que casi le explotaban. -Come, es tu primer dia de entrenamiento y debes estar fuerte para que le patees el culo a todos esos hombres. Obedece siempre a tu sexi capitan...- Maka le dedico una mirada matadora por lo ultimo, que la pantera ignoro por completo. -...Se siempre amable con todos, pero si alguien se mete contigo, tendras que golpearle. Nyan~-

-Pefdo dyo dno quiedo golfpearf a nafdie.

-No hables con la boca llena.- le reprendio, dejando de darle de comer. -¡Ahora Blair quiere ver tu expresion de guerrera!-

Maka levanto el rostro y trago, mostrandole a Blair porque las mujeres Mjolnir tenian fama de ser hermosas. Sus ojos verdes refulgian como dos lagunas de jade fundido con diamantes, las mejillas infladas por la comida se habian enrojecido, haciendola ver como una tierna niña, mas su cabello amarillento suelto que caia sobre sus hombros. Era la chica mas tierna que la felina habia visto en su vida.

-...Asustarias a mis pantuflas de conejo solo por que eres mas mona que ellas... ¡VAMOS, MUJER! ¡Saca ese guerrero interior, asustame!-

Entonces Maka rugio molesta, haciendo que Blair saltara aterrada varios pasos lejos de la rubia. -¡Eso es mi tosco guerrero! ¡A eso me referia, Nyan~!- exclamo satisfecha mientras se transformaba en una mujer y ataba en una coleta el cabello cenizoso, luego tomo entre sus dos manos su rostro. -¡Ahora ve alla y has que me sienta orgullosa!- Mas fue interrumpida por el relincho de un caballo. Tamashi relinchaba inquieto en la entrada.

-¿Como que la tropa ya se fue?- pregunto entonces la mujer, entendiendo al animal. Maka espabilo entonce. -¿¡Que ellos que!-

Un revoltijo fue lo que quedo de la tienda improvisada que habian montado la noche anterior. Maka salio de ella con un kimono para entrenamiento, colocandose sus botas con rapidez antes de salir corriendo sin importarle nada mas. Blair ahora aparecia con su forma animal. -¡Espera, Maka! ¡Olvidas la guadaña!- pero ya la rubia estaba muy lejos para escucharla. La pantera suspiro. -...Mi niña salio a patearle las bolas a los Huno... Snif.-

...Aunque para patearle el trasero a alguien, tienen que pateartelo primero.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"Para llegar a ser victorioso, siempre se tiene que pasar por el fracaso."  
><em>

**_El Reflejo_**

**Capitulo 4: El Entrenamiento  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Día 1

-¡ORDEN! ¡ORDEN, SEÑORES!-

-¡Yo quiero tallarines asados!

-¡Oh, Oh, Yo quiero un simetrico plato de camarones dulces!

-¡Y el gran dios quiere pollo agridulce!

La risa se extendio entre el grupo de hombres, que fueron asesinados por la mirada de Ox, que los ignoro sin encontrarle chiste a la broma.

-Oye Black*Star...- Killik le dio un golpe en la cara al de cabellos azules para que le prestara atencion -Es el niño cara de arroz.- Entonces todos los varones se giraron para mirar fijamente a Maka, que bajo la cabeza apenada. La noche anterior se habian acostado en la madrugada por limpiar el desastre que ella habia causado.

Se detuvo hasta quedar entre Killik y Black*Star, el primero le sonrio traviesamente. -Hoola, Hiro... ¿Tienes hambre?- entonces le dedico una mirada a su amigo de cabellos azules del cual Maka no se entero y en cambio parecio tomarse en serio la pregunta del moreno.

-Si...- susurro el chico estrella, y antes de que Maka pudiera responder, le habia tomado por el cuello de su kimono. -¡Por que tu dios hara un sandwich contigo...!- entonces levanto el puño y apunto a su cara, mientras Killik se tapaba los oidos, Kid suspiraba y Maka se cubria el rostro.

-¡Soldados!

Nunca se sintio tan aliviada de escuchar la voz del capitan sino hasta ese momento.

Black*Star la solto, Killik arreglo su ropa y los cuatro junto con los demas hombres se colocaron en fila recta, derechos y con el pecho al frente, cubriendo la vista que Maka pudo tener sobre su superior.

El capitan paseo su mirada carmesi sobre sus soldados, llevando sus manos a su kimono abierto y moviendose hasta quedar frente a un gran jarron lleno de varas de madera largas. Maka logro asomar la cabeza por entre sus corpulentos compañeros justo a tiempo para apreciar como el albino se quitaba la prenda que cubria su torso y pecho.

La rubia por poco se derrite alli mismo. Su capitan tenia una espalda ancha y fornida, con los musculos marcados y bien definidos. Sintio ganas de comprobar si eran tan duros como parecian. Pestañeo repetidas veces al darse cuenta de las estupideces que estaba pensando. -_"¡Eres un hombre ahora, no puedes estar pensando asi. No eres una pervertida!"_-

-Se reuniran rapido y en silencio todas las mañanas.- Soul dejo su ropa en el borde del jarron, tomando entonces un largo bulto, del cual saco un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco. Empezo a caminar hacia el final de la fila. -Cualquiera que haga lo contrario... respondera ante mi.- entonces paso por el frente de Black*Star, que fruncia el ceño con fastidio.

-Uhhhh... mira como tiemblo, mortal.- susurro con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Black*Star!- el ojiverde trago duro al escuchar su nombre, y el alma le llego a los pies cuando observo como el joven albino le apuntaba con el arco y la flecha. El resto de hombres (y Maka) dio un paso hacia atras. -_"Oh, oh..."_-

Y la flecha se clavo en la parte mas alta del enorme tronco frente a la fila de hombres. Una sonrisa socarrona se pinto en el rostro del capitan. -Muchas gracias por ser voluntario.- Se acerco a el y palmeo su hombro. -Baja la flecha.-

El chico estrella gruño una sarta de maldiciones para Soul, acercandose hasta llegar frente al tronco, donde trono sus nudillos. -Bajare la flecha, niño bonito... ¡ASI QUE RECUERDEN MI NOMBRE, MORTALES! ¡SOY SU GRAN DIOS, BLACK*STAR! ¡Y HE LLEGADO PARA ILUMINAR SUS OBSCURAS Y MISERABLES VIDAS LLENAS DE...!-

-¡SOLO BAJA LA FLECHA DE UNA VEZ, IMBECIL!

El peliazul sonrio con la cabeza gacha. -Estan impacientes por ver mi poder...- susurro para si mismo, tomando impulso para abalanzarse contra el tronco...

Pero cayo al suelo cuando Soul lo detuvo a mitad de camino en el aire. -¡Espera un momento, viejo!-

El peliazul se giro furioso hacia su superior. -¡¿Por que razon osas interrumpir a tu dios?-

Este ignoro olimpicamente sus aires de grandesa. -Creo que te falta algo, amigo... ¡Ox!- llamo al de pinchos, el cual se acerco a él con una caja que parecia estar pesada por el rostro de esfuerzo de este. Soul lo abrio, y como si pesaran lo mismo que dos gallinas, saco con una mano dos medallones muy gruesos de oro puro. Se acerco entonces a Black*Star y tomo su brazon derecho, pasando por su muñeca la cuerda negra que de la cual colgaba el medallon. -Esto, caballeros, representa diciplina.- y dejo caer el brazo musculoso del chico, que por el peso termino contra el suelo. Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par al ver el peso del medallon. Soul tomo entonces el otro brazo de Black*Star y paso por su muñeca el otro medallon. -...y esto, representa fuerza.- y solto el brazo. -Necesitaran ambaz para poder traer la flecha.-

El resultado: Black*Star beso el suelo. Killik y Kid intentaban no soltar la risa mientras Maka empezaba a sentir lastima por el chico.

Se levanto con esfuerzo del suelo, maldiciendo al albino que se detuvo a la distancia con una media sonrisa, en espera de su actuacion. Entonces el ojiverde se lanzo contra el tronco.

...Ni con los dientes logro mantenerse a mas de 10 centimetros sobre el suelo.

Y asi mismo, ocurrio con los demas hombres, incluyendo a Maka.

La cara de decepcion de Soul no tuvo precio. -_"Y pensar que todos son fornidos... a excepcion del mocoso ese, Hiro..."_- Penso mientras observaba como el ultimo de los hombres - siendo Maka "el" ultimo.- caminaba de regreso a la fila, masajeando su adolorido trasero al haber caido sentada. El capitan suspiro.

-...Tenemos un laargo camino por recorrer...- Tomo entre sus manos un puñado de varas de madera y los lanzo a sus soldados, quienes los tomaron en el aire... a excepcion de Maka, cuya vara fue arrebatada por su compañero peliazul, quien lo uso para tumbarla al suelo, ganandoce una mirada matadora por parte de la rubia.

-Primero practicaremos coordinacion de movimientos. Con estas varas quiero que hagan lo siguiente.- Entonces giro con una sola mano y a una rapidez impresionante la vara, como si fuera lo mas facil del mundo, moviendola alrededor de su cuerpo como si bailara con ella, cortando el viento de vez en cuando. Cuando se detuvo, recibio los aplausos de Ox Ford, los cuales fueron ignorados olimpicamente por todos.

-Ahora, es su turno.

Maka trago duro. -_"¿¡Nu-nuestro turno! ¡Pero si en mi vida lo mas parecido a un arma que he llegado a esgrimir es una escoba! ¡Oh, dios, estoy fri...!"_- pero de pronto sintio algo extraño caminando por su espalda, Killik habia puesto un escarabajo dentro de su ropa. Del susto empezo a moverse, intentando sacar aquella cosa que caminaba y pelliscaba la piel de su espalda, sin importarle que en el movimiento frenetico de su cuerpo empezo a golpear a todos a su alrededor, noqueandolos en el acto. Y como si se trataran de pinos de boliche, uno a uno empezaron a caer todos los soldados, haciendo un circulo de cuerpos alrededor de la menuda chica que aun se movia para eliminar a la alimaña. Soul observo sorprendido como su ceño fruncido y la coleta rubia se movian violentamente a su alrededor...

...

_-¡Soul Eater! ¡También es un placer conocerte, dulzura!- grito con sonrisa sarcástica, observando como la rubia se detenía y lo miraba por sobre su hombro, fulminándolo._

...

-_"Ese ceño fruncido... y la manera en que su cabello se mueve... es identico a la de la chica plana de la peineta..."_- penso mientras observaba con cierta sorpresa la fuerza que aquel chico debilucho tenia como para tumbar a aquellos hombres con solo una vara de madera... Lastima que a el no le gustaba los brabucones como él.

Con la agilidad de un jaguar, el albino salto por los cuerpos inertes de sus soldados, utilizando la vara para elevarse entre ellos hasta llegar al centro del circulo, donde Maka aun se retorcia y que lo recibio con un golpe en el estomago con la vara que le saco el aire por un minuto, pero no le fue muy dificil recuperarse y con un manoton, quitarle la vara de las manos a la rubia que en ese instante fue liberada de su tortura con exoesqueleto.

Tomo por las ropas a Maka entonces, acercandola a él con la furia pintada en los ojos. Maka temblo al ver aquellos ojos carmines fijos en ella, como si desearan matarla.

Mientras, y a lo lejos, una felina Blair era retenida por Excalibur para no entrar en escena y darle "una paliza ancestral" como ella habia dicho a Soul, y por otro lado, Ox Ford empezaba a hacer su informe, detallando absolutamente todo lo que habia ocurrido, ocurria e iba a ocurrir luego.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Día 2

-Muy bien señores...- Soul tomo el arco y encajo una flecha en ella. -Quiero que presten mucha atención. Deberán hacer exactamente lo que yo voy a hacer...- entonces apunto hacia el tronco del árbol con cinco marcas blancas; a sus pies, una tabla apoyada a una roca en su centro, y de un extremo cinco frutas. Acerco el pie al extremo y dispuesto a empezar...

-¡ALTO ALLÍ!

Kid lo detuvo.

El albino se giro molesto, bajando el arco. -¿Que demonios pasa? ¡Kid!-

-¿Que que pasa? ¡¿QUE QUE PASA PREGUNTA?- grito como si estuviera paranoico. Entonces apunto hacia las marcas del árbol. -¡Son cinco marcas!-

Soul le miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo. -...Si... Son cinco... ¿Y?-

-¡CINCO! ¡CINCO ES UN NUMERO ASIMÉTRICO! ¿QUE NO SE HAS DADO CUENTA?- grito histérico, dibujando un 5 en el piso con su flecha. -¡Un numero asimétrico es imperdonable!-

Y Soul le devolvio una mirada de "estas mas loco que una cabra..." -¿Y... que demonios quieres que yo haga?-

Entonces el pelinegro atrapo a su capitán por las ropas, agitándolo violentamente. -¡OCHO! ¡OCHO ES UN NUMERO MAS ASIMÉTRICO! No...- soltó repentinamente al joven, colocando pose pensativa. -¡Ocho es el numero MAS asimétrico de todos! ¡Ponga ocho marcas-

-No podemos colocar ocho, Kid, todos tenemos solo cinco flechas y cinco frutas, no hay tiempo para buscar...- pero fue interrumpido por la aterradora aura maligna que emanaba del joven de tres rayas en el pelo.

-...Que sean ocho, he dicho...- A soul, solo le quedo asentir completamente aterrado.

.

.

.

-Muy bien caballeros... ahora que estamos listos...- se giro con cierto temor hacia Kid, quien le sonrió infantilmente al tener en su lugar ocho marcas, ocho frutas y ocho flechas. -...Creo que podremos comenzar. Tendrán que lanzar una fruta al aire, atravesarla con la flecha y que la flecha se clave exactamente en la marca.- Todos colocaron la misma cara de ser algo complicado. Soul sonrió de medio lado. -...Todas, al mismo tiempo, señores.-

El gemido de terror se extendio como una plaga entre los soldados. La mirada de Maka tembló. -¡Pero eso es imposible, capitán!-

Soul sonrio entonces torcidamente. -¿Imposible dices, Hiro?- y hizo exactamente lo que ordeno como si fuera la tarea mas simple del mundo. Sus ocho frutas frutas se clavaron en el arbol, ante los ojos atonitos del grupo. -...Ahora es su turno.-

Asi, los hombres empesaron a intentar clavar la flecha con la fruta al arbol, mas la mayoria fallo estrepitozamente. Soul suspiro, negando con la cabeza, estando demasiado distraido como para darse cuenta de lo que Maka y Blair ahora intentaban hacer.

-Toma esto.- clavo una fruta en una flecha. -Asi sera mas rapido, solo debes clavar la fle... ¡Oh rayos!- y se escondio, dentro del kimono de la joven justo a tiempo en que el joven albino se detenia y miraba acusadoramente a Maka, con la flecha aun en sus manos y la fruta goteando de la punta.

Ella solo le quedo sonreír apenada de su futuro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Día 3

-Muy bien señoritas... ¡Disparen!- y asi los quien sabe que cantidad de hombres en el peloton, lanzaron las piedras hacia el joven capitan, que con el equilibrio de una grulla, la agilidad de un tigre y la rapidez de un guepardo, bateo cada piedra lanzada contra el con la vara de madera en sus manos sin que el cubo de agua en su cabeza derramara ni una sola gota.

Bajo el agua de su cabeza y se lo entrego al primer soldado que paso frente a el...

Maka fue la victima. -Tu turno.-

La joven se detuvo entonces en donde un principio estuvo Soul, mascullando maldiciones mientras intentaba mantener equilibrado el cubo de agua en su cabeza. Y al parecer su capitan habia tenido compasion por ella, haciendo que solo tres hombres le lanzaran piedras...

Pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no habia tenido demasiada compasion, ya que los tres hombres era Kid, Black*Star y Killik...

Las piedras volaron hacia ella, quien por inercia se agacho para intentar esquivar las piedras, haciendo que el cubo callera sobre ella, derramando su contenido en su cabello, rostro y hombros, cubriendole la vista mientras intentaba adivinar hacia donde venian las piedras. Tomo la vara, y como si llevara una bate de Baseball, empezo a golpear el aire. Termino por darle un buen batazo a la ultima piedra que le lanzaron... pero esta termino casi golpeando al capitan, que apenas y logro esquivarla. Le dedico una profunda mirada de odio, mientras la joven lograba sacar el cubo de su cabeza, mirando con temor hacia el grupo de soldados y el capitan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Tendran que cazar su comida de ahora en adelante.-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¡¿Como demonios iba ella a sacar a un pez del agua con solo sus manos?

Soul solo necesito meter su mano como un latigo dentro del agua, sacando de este un salmon que aun se retorcia.

Black*Star y Maka fruncieron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron por un s

egundo e imitaron el movimiento de manos de su capitan...

Pero para cuando Maka saco lo que fuera que hubiese agarrado, se dio cuenta de que no era un salmon en sus manos... sino el pie de Black*Star

-Oh... no otra paliza...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Dia 5

-Muy bien... ahora quiero que todas las Death Scythes den un paso al frente.-

Maka, Black*Star, Kid, Killik y otros dos jóvenes dieron un paso al frente. Soul levanto una ceja mientras Ox Ford anotaba algo en su tabla y el hombre de lentes en su otro lado levantaba una ceja divertido. -Vaya... veo que tenemos menos Death Scythes que en otras guerras, capitán... muchas mujeres han nacido en esta generación... es una lastima. En mis tiempos solo habian machos.-

Soul bufo ante el comentario del hombre de los pinchos. Las ganas que tenia de darle un buen puñetazo, porque si el supiera que el tenia una hermana menor... -Muy bien, el resto... continuara su entrenamiento común con el señor Ox Ford...- se sonrio internamente al ver el rostro de panico del pelon, que le dedico una mirada asesina antes de partir con el resto del ejercito, dejándolo junto al de lentes con cabello gris aseo y a los seis jovenes.

-Muy bien, caballeros. Se que en estos cinco días su entrenamiento ha sido duro... como por ejemplo tu, Black*Star... ¿Como se esta recuperando tu quemadura?-

El joven peliazul le dedico una mirada asesina. -...Un dios como yo se cura con facilidad...- pero con discreción se llevo una mano al trasero, acariciando su quemada nalga... una flecha ardiente se había clavado en un entrenamiento anterior.

Soul le miro con condescendencia. -Esta bien, viejo.- para luego retomar la compostura. -La cosa es, que al ser ustedes Death Scythes, necesitan un entrenamiento especial, por ello hoy los entrenara el caballero a mi lado. El doctor Franken Stein es una de las Death Scythe mas experimentadas, aunque ustedes deben conocerlo por ser el doctor del campamento.- se giro hacia el aludido. -Tu turno, viejo loco.-

El caballero dio un par de pasos adelante -Deben aprender a manejar su arma, como si fuera parte de ustedes mismos, pequeñas cucarachas. Una Death Scythe no es una simple arma, una Death Scythe tiene alma, una Death Scythe tiene su propia voluntad, y si su voluntad es menor que la de una arma... entonces sera mejor que se vayan regresando a sus casas, por que no sobrevivirán mas de cinco minutos...- La mirada aterradora que le dedico a los cinco jóvenes fue para congelares la sangre. -Empecemos primero con sus nombres y el nombre de su Death Scythe... tu, chico.-

El muchacho, de cabellos amarillos y ojos azules dio un paso al frente, sacando su arma. -Justin Law. Guree Death Scythe.-

El doctor asintio. -Ahora el siguiente.-

Ahora un joven de cabellos negros dio un paso al frente, sacando su guadaña. -Harvar D. Éclair, Kiiro Death Scythe.-

Fue el turno de Kid. -Death The Kid. Guiniro Death Scythe.-

-Killik Rung. Chairo Death Scythe.-

-Black*Star. Aoi Death Scythe.

Y la ultima fue Maka, pero ella estaba muda. Todas aquellas guadañas eran tan imponentes. La de Justin era como una cruz y la hoja se veia como una especie de guillotina, la de Harvar tenia la forma de un rayo en la vara, la de Kid... oh, la Kid era la mas interesante, eran dos guadañas identicas, y la de Black*Star tenia la forma de una una estrella en donde la vara se unia a la hoja...

La suya solo era una guadaña comun y corriente, no tenia nada en especial...

-Ma... Hiro Albarn... Kuroi Death Scythe.-

El jadeo de impresión saco a Maka de su pequeña depresión. Incluso el joven capitán y el doctor le miraba impresionados. -...¿Que? ¿Que pasa?... ¿Por que me miran asi?-

Stein levanto una ceja. -¿Estas conciente de la guadaña que tienes en tus manos, mocoso? ¿Estas en conocimiento de la historia y los poderes de esa Death Scythe.-

Ella levanto una ceja. -Pues... no en realidad... Mi padre jamas quizo contarme nada de ella.-

La mitad de los presentes quizo ahorcarla.

-¡Esa es la Kuroi Death Scythe! ¡La Kuroi Death Scythe!- le habia gritado Black*Star, sorprendido.

-Si... ¿Y eso que tiene?

Kid golpeo su frente con su mano. -¿Has escuchado la leyenda de las Death Scythe alguna vez, Hiro?-

-Eeeehh... no

-Se dice que hace muchos siglos atrás, un dios -asi como yo.- llamado Kuroi bajo del cielo al ver que las brujas estaban invocando a demonios infernales para que tomaran las almas de los mortales en la tierra y así volverse mas poderosas. Por ello, el dios asesino a noventa y nueve demonios y a una bruja fundiendo sus almas y creando un arma tan poderosa, que pudo acabar con todos los demonios y las brujas de una sola blandida. Esa arma fue llamada Kuroi Death Scythe en honor al dios, el ancestro del emperador.

Kid entonces corrigió a Black*Star. -Estas equivocado en un par de cosas, mi querido amigo asimetrico... y es que el creador de la Death Scythe no fue _un dios... _sino _una diosa_.- los presentes se giraron sorprendidos con aquellas palabras. -En lo segundo en que estas equivocado, es que el nombre de las Death Scythe no proviene del nombre de su creador, sino del terrible poder que esta lleva...- los ojos dorados que se habian mantenido cerrados se abrieron ahora para ver a Maka fijamente.

-Las Death Scythe como la mía y las demas son creacion de unos hechizeros amigos de la diosa, pero la tuya, Hiro, la tuya fue creada por la mismísima diosa. Su poder es sobrehumano por haber sido creada con noventa y nueve almas de demonio y un alma de una bruja, ademas de ser armada por el poder de una divinidad. Su poder era demasiado para ser blandido por un humano, y por ello, la diosa imprimió parte de su alma en la guadaña, por que si un humano llegaba a empuñarla... se volvería loco.

La rubia soltó un jadeo mudo-¿L-lo-loco?-

Entonces Franken hablo, acercándose a ella. -Tan loco como una cabra. La locura que habitaba en las almas de la bruja y los noventa y nueve demonios se fundió junto con la sangre en las manos de la diosa al momento de fundir las almas en una guadaña, creando un contenedor de locura, sed de sangre y de muerte con forma de arma, una guadaña con voluntad propia... se dice que solo la diosa Maka, al tener un alma, un corazón y una mente pura, era la única que podía utilizarla sin que se viera afectada por la voluntad sedienta de muerte de la Death Scythe. Ella contrarrestaba la locura con su "corazón comprensivo y su alma piadosa" o una cursilada así.-

Maka abrio los ojos de par en par, en parte por que la diosa tenia su nombre y en parte por lo que diría Soul a continuacion.

-Se dice que si el portador del arma se deja llevar por algún sentimiento impuro empuñando a la Kuroi Death Scythe, los demonios tomaran posesión de su alma, su mente y su cuerpo. Se volverá loco en un segundo.

-Oh rayos...- susurro, mirando su reflejo en la hoja de la guadaña. Soul continuo. -Bueno, demasiada palabrería. La cosa es, que ademas de ustedes hay dos Death Scythes por aqui. Uno es el doctor Stein... creo que ya lo conoces, Black*Star... el curo tu herida en el...

-¡NO LO DIGAS EN VOZ ALTA!

-Oh, si... lo siento. Este sigamos. Ademas del doctor, también yo soy una Death Scythe. Así que contamos solo con ocho Death Scythe... contamos con muy poco de nuestra arma secreta.-

Stein continuo -De ahora en adelante el trabajo para ustedes sera doble. Entrenaran con el resto del grupo, pero todos los días tendrán este entrenamiento extra. Aqui les enseñaremos a manter su mente y alma equilibrados, a como utilizar bien su arma... aunque hoy empezaremos por probar su fuerza física de una manera un tanto divertida...- una sonrisa siniestra cruzo los labios del doctor. -...Pelearan cuerpo a cuerpo con el capitán.-

Maka trago duro entonces, Blair solto una maldicion desde dentro de las ropas de la joven.

-Por que no vas tu primero... Kuroi Death Scythe.-

-¡¿QUE?- grito con su voz femenina, y al darse cuenta de aquello tosio y volvio a colocar su voz "varonil" -Perdón... Si señor.-

Killik y Black*Star intentaron aguantar la risa cuando la cara de la joven palidecio al ver que el capitan se crujia el cuello y los nudillos.

-Intentare no ser demasiado fuerte.- le aviso mientras se ponia en guardia frente a ella, quien imito su pose...

Solo duro unos tres minutos de pie, antes de que el albino la mandara contra uno de los arboles, donde Blair y Excalibur se escondian. La gata saco un paño con agua, exprimiendolo sobre el rostro lleno de moretones de la rubia. Ahora si estaba frita.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Segunda semana.

Estaba muerta.

Eso era todo.

No había podido comer, por su incapacidad de sacar un jodido pez del agua, no había podido dormir, por que los entrenamientos eran hasta altas horas de la madrugada por ser una Death Scythe. No había podido descansar, por que su mente, su cuerpo y su alma terminaban exhaustas con los entrenamientos de Stein. El cuerpo le dolía, no había un centímetro de piel que no tuviera un moretón o cortada. Estaba cansada...

Las dos cargas sobre sus hombros era como dos vacas atadas a una vara sobre ella en ese momento. A pesar de que sus compañeros estaban cansados tambien, aun podian con aquellos sacos, corriendo y alejándose. Ella apenas podia poner un pie frente a el otro, respiraba con dificultad...

Cayo al suelo, exhausta. Blair salio entonces de entre sus ropas, intentando ayudarla a levantarse junto con Excalibur, pero apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos. Pero cuando sintio que la pequeña pantera le soltaba y que una sombra se cernía sobre ella se obligo a abrir los ojos.

Soul estaba frente a ella. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Con esa mirada de "eres tan patético" con que la veía todos los días. Se inclino hacia ella, arrebatandole la vara con los sacos y montandolos en sus hombros para luego dejarla alli, abandonada.

Maka observo la espalda del joven alejarse, sintiéndose despreciable. Bajo la cabeza, derrotada.

.

.

.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Claro que puedes, Maka! ¡Tu puedes!

-No, he dicho. No lo lograre nunca y lo sabes mejor que nadie.- siguió caminando, por fin había llegado al campamento de regreso. Su cuerpo entero dolía. Ya la luna se había posado en el cielo y todos se habían dormido.

-¡Se que tu puedes, has logrado llegar hasta aqui. Puedes hacerlo!.

Maka se giro a la mujer de cabellos violetas entonces, fulminándola con la mirada. -¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡¿Como quieres que llege a ser como ellos, siendo tan débil?-

Blair estrecho su mirada. -¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?

-¡Si, me estoy rindien...!- pero de pronto Blair desapareció en una nube de humo violeta, metiéndose bajo sus ropajes. Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas entonces. El joven albino que tenia por capitán le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, en una mano... las riendas de Tamashi.

-¡Tamashi! ¿Que demo...? ¿Por que estas con el capitán?- le pregunto al caballo, mas fue Soul quien le respondio.

-Se fue mientras tu venias hacia acá.- dejo las riendas en las manos de la joven. -...Opino que tu tambien deberias irte de una vez.

-Oh, si... ya voy de regreso a mi...-

-No. Me refiero a que te largues de aqui.-

Los ojos verdes de Maka se abrieron de par en par -...¿Que?...-

-No tienes fuerza ni siquiera para levantar un grano de arroz. No tienes la agilidad ni siquiera para esquivar una piedra. No tienes valor ni siquiera para matar a un vil insecto. No tienes nada... La guerra no es para debiluchos, Hiro... La guerra es para _hombres_...- Maka tembló. ¿Acaso había descubierto que era una mujer? -Y tu, Hiro... tu eres un niño. Y yo no quiero niños debiles en mi ejercito. Asi que has un favor a mi y a ti mismo.- Se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar. -_Vete a casa._

Ella solo pudo bajar la cabeza, mientras detenía a Blair de ir a "darle su merecido" al albino. Suspiro, aguantando las ganas de llorar ¿Era tan débil como Soul decía?... Tomo a Tamashi y se giro para regresar a su carpa.

Una gran sombra paso a su lado. Abrio los ojos y observo ante ella entonces. El enorme poste de madera se erguia imponente con la flecha aun clavada en la punta. A sus pies, los dos aros de oro.

-Maka.-

Una nueva determinacion le lleno de pronto el cuerpo. Miro a la flecha y luego a Blair que se había sentado a su lado. -¿Yo podria...?-

-No, Maka... Tu no _podrías_. Tu_ puedes_ hacerlo.-

Miro a Blair con un extraño brillo en los ojos, mientras se giraba hacia el poste. Fruncio el ceño, recordando entonces porque se habia unido realmente al ejercito. Ella le daria honor a su padre. Ella demostraria que era fuerte...

Ella haria que ese Soul Eater y el resto del campamento se metieran sus palabras por donde les entraran.

Ato los aros a sus muñecas, luego se lanzo al árbol... pero cayo de regreso al suelo por el peso de ella misma y de los aros. Entonces observo los aros. ¿Como hacer para subir con ellos?... Una idea cruzo entonces por su mente. Ato los aros alrededor del tronco... y empezo a subir.

Ella le demostraria a Black*Star que podia ser mas grande que él.

Subió un par de metros y resbalo un poco, los primeros rayos del sol salían. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto de que Kid había salido de su carpa, y que ahora la observaba sorprendido.

_Ella le demostraría a Killik que no era tan torpe como él decia._

Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, empezaba a sudar a mares, el primer rayo de sol le dio en los ojos, los soldados empezaban a salir de sus carpas.

_Ella le demostraría a Kid que podía ser tan inamovible como él._

Los -¡Tu puedes, cara de arroz!- de algunos hombres empezaron a resonar por los alrededores, el mocoso de Hiro estaba a pocos centimetros de la flecha. Entonces resbalo una vez mas. Un sonoro gemido general aparecio, pero Maka logro mantenerse en su sitio. Ella no se rendiria, ella no perderia, ella no se dejaria vencer.

_Ella le demostraría a Soul Eater que podía ser mas valiente, mas fuerte, mas ágil, mas valerosa que él... sin tener que ser un hombre._

.

.

.

Ella otra vez. Era la tercera vez que soñaba con ella en esa semana.

_La joven rubia se mantenía sentada sobre la piedra a la orilla de un riachuelo en medio de un jardín que él no conocía, su sombrilla permanecía abierta sobre su hombro, pero podía ver claramente como las largas coletas rubias caían por su espalda hasta reposar sobre la superficie de la piedra._

_-¡Oiga, usted!- le grito, haciendo que la chica se girara a verlo con sus ojos jades brillantes, en los cuales termino perdiéndose por un momento. Se dio una cachetada mental y troto hacia la chica quien le siguió observando hasta que ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella._

_-Capitán.- dijo mirándole con curiosidad._

_-¿En donde estamos? ¿Que hace usted aquí?-_

_-Creo que eso debo preguntarle yo a usted... es su sueño, después de todo.- le respondió extendiendo su mano sobre la piedra. -Siéntese, creo que esta algo cansado.-_

_Soul le miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo mientras se sentaba. -¿Por que se comporta así?-_

_-¿Como me estoy comportando?- pregunto curiosa_

_-...Amable... Demasiado._

_Ella le sonrió de nuevo, sus sonrisas le iluminaban los ojos al joven albino. -Cada pregunta que se hace debe saber responderla, capitán. Es usted el dueño de este sueño. En su mente debe de haber querido verme de esta manera.-_

_Soul coloco una mueca. -Pero no creo que realmente usted sea así, señorita.-_

_Ella amplio su sonrisa. -Tutéame, por favor. Estamos en confianza aquí...- su sonrisa dudo por un segundo. -...creo.-_

_-¿Como estaría en confianza contigo, si ni siquiera se tu nombre?_

_Ella se acerco entonces un poco a él, lo suficiente como para que el joven capitán se sonrojara, pero ella jamas dejo de llevar esa inocencia en sus ojos. -Tu corazon me pertenece... creo que eso es suficiente para sentirte confiado... Y mi nombre... mi nombre es... ¡HIRO!-_

Los gritos de los hombres lo sacaron de su sueño.

-¡TU PUEDES HIRO!

-¡SOLO UN POCO MAS, MUCHACHO!

-¡ESO ES HIRO!

Soul gruño al escuchar el alboroto. -...Maldito mocoso... Hiro...-

Entonces los gritos pararon. Levanto una ceja, extrañado. Se levanto y camino fuera de su tienda...

Una flecha se clavo a sus pies apenas el termino de salir. -_"¿Que demo...?"_

Los gritos de victoria de los hombres le hicieron girarse hacia el enorme poste, donde en su cima, el joven rubio sonreía tranquilamente con las ropas bañadas en sudor y algunos mechones fuera de sitio. -"Lo... ¡Lo logro!"

Entonces su mirada verde se fijo en él, dejando ver una sonrisa timida que luego se convirtió en una arrogante. Se levanto sobre el poste sin perder el equilibrio, colocando sus manos en la cintura. -¡¿AHORA QUIEN ES EL HOMBRE, SOUL EATER?

El joven capitan solo atino a soltar una sonrisa torcida. Estaba orgulloso.

De allí... otras dos semanas paso. Y por extraño que pareciera todo empezó a mejorar.

-¿Que pasa niños? ¿Cansados? ¡Vamos, son un par de metros mas!- El joven rubio corría de espaldas al camino con seguridad, encabezando al grupo de hombres que le miraban con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que aquel mocoso no tenia remedio.

-¡Oye, niño tonto, que vas a resbalarte si sigues corriendo así con esa carga en los hombros!- le grito Soul que también corria detrás de él. Este de respuesta le saco la lengua, girandose y apretando el paso.

Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento de Death Scythes entonces. Harvar, Justin, Kid, Black*Star, Killik, Franken, Soul y Hiro se detuvieron alli. El albino dio un paso adelante, parandose frente al ojiverde. -¿Una pelea, muchacho?

El sonrió. Pero su sonrisa fue extraña para el joven capitán. Cada día que pasaba, ese joven se parecía más y más a la chica de las coletas. Eso...

O Hiro jugaba para el otro bando, porque esa sonrisa era demasiado delicada para ser de un macho...

-Con gusto, Soul.

Tambien la confianza entre el capitán y el "Spartoi" como le había llamado Soul a Hiro, Kid, Killik y Black*Star; se había vuelto mas fuerte.

Los dos hombres se pararon uno frente a otro, en guardia. Ella sonrio de lado y el torcidamente, antes de que empezara a lanzar golpes contra él. Uno, dos, tres golpes, pero su contrincante los esquivaba con agilidad y gracia en sus movimientos.

Definitivamente era medio raro ese Hiro...

Y una patada lateral lo mando contra el suelo, desencajandole la barbilla. El muchacho, en vez de sonreir triunfante, se lanzo a su lado. -¡Soul! ¡Soul! ¿estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

Este se acaricio la barbilla mientras sonreía orgulloso. -Viejo... estas listo..-

El solo atino a sonreír. Estaba listo.

**¡Estaba Lista! **

_...¿Estaba lista?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... después de una eternidad para actualizar... ¡lo he fucking logrado! ¡FUCK YEAH!<strong>

**Se que en esto no hemos avanzado demasiado, pero realmente estaba un poco cansada por este capitulo, ya que no habia logrado conseguir narrarlo apropiadamente, y aunque he conseguido una manera un poco mediocre de hacerlo... lo hice y eso es lo que cuenta ¿No?**

**No... XD**

**Bueno, sin mas que agregar... tan solo espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Si me dejan un review, juro que les regalare sus merecidos vasos de agua :DD XDDD**

**Nos vemos luego!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
